Say It To My Face
by kimmi
Summary: Rory's feeling for Tristan was changed when Tristan helped her when she got a bleeding nose. Chapter 26: Sometimes Revenge Is A Good Thing To Do
1. Bloody Mary

Author: Kimmi (^o^)

Tittle:Chapter 1: 

Summary: Rory's nose is bleeding. Guess who'll be playing doctor……Trory.

Author's note: *….* Tristan's POV. #…..# Rory's POV.

   It was Monday morning. Another day of hell for Rory Gilmore. Her ride to school was horrible. She got a headache that she fell like her world is turning up side down. She fell like she was wearing a fruity hat. (AN: You know the one that Brazilian people used to wear when they're celebrating something. I saw it on TV.) She walks down the hallway of Chilton heading to her locker. People were talking everywhere and all she heard was beeee…..(AN: That's the bee sound. It's really annoying) She stopped at her locker. And then here comes the pain.

"Hey Mary…" Tristan said. Tristan. The King of Chilton. Also the king of Rory's enemy list. But Rory hears nothing. Her head hurts so badly.

"Mary…"Tristan said.Again.Louder than before. This time she heard him.

"Go away Tristan" Rory said bitterly. Bitter but really soft because her mouth was too heavy to move. Tristan's smirk now was gone and being replaced by a worry look on his face.

"You awright Rory?" Tristan said looking down at her beautiful face.*She looks pale.But still beautiful…* Rory ignored him. As always. She opened her locker and hid her face from Tristan behind her locker door, hoping that he will go away and leave her alone.  She took the books that she need for her next class and put them in her bag. She know that Tristan was still there. She can see his feet behind her locker door but not his face. # bet he's smirking like an idiot rightnow#. Then she closed her locker.

"Oh my god Rory!!" Tristan said. His voice was full of shocked, cared and worried. #Guess not# Tristan's hand was reaching up to Rory's face but Rory stopped him by taking a step back.

"What are you doing?" Rory said with a questional look on her face.

"Your nose is bleeding Rory"

"What?" Rory said taking her right hand to her nose. She looked at her hand. That's when she saw the blood.

"Oh my god…" Rory said. " My nose is bleeding" She wiped away the blood with her hand.

"That's what I said"

Now, the blood that came out from her nose covered Rory's hand.

"You need to sit down" Tristan said taking her left hand and leading her to the cafeteria. That was the only place he could think of right now.Plus, it's closer. On their way to the cafeteria, all that Tristan could think was how soft Rory's hand felt. * I wonder if her whole body is soft as her hand. Maybe softer* Tristan is still Tristan. On the other hand, all that Rory could think right now is her nose. It's bleeding. Her nose never bleeds before. She was worried like hell. Then they heard the bell ring.

"We should go to class" Rory broke the silent and Tristan's thought of course.

"Your nose is bleeding Rory. We need to stop it and to do that you're gonna have to sit down. Now, sit" Tristan said with his free hand pointing at the bench in front of them. Rory obeyed.

"Lift your head up"

"What?" Rory said. She didn't really hear him.

"I said you're gonna have to lift your head up. That's the way to stop the bleeding" Tristan said playing doctor. Rory tried to lift her head up but it hurts.(AN: Remember she still got a headache).

"I cant. My head hurts" she murmured.

"Awright. Come here" Tristan said sitting down next to her as he motioned her to lie down on his lap. Rory's head was now on Tristan's lap. Tristan took a napkin on the cafeteria table and put it on Rory's nose trying to stop the bleeding while his other free hand brushing the hair on Rory's forehead. Rory closed her eyes. She felt really good at that time. She fell to sleep. Tristan's hand never stop caressed her hair and once in a while he would kiss it softly and sweetly.


	2. Lying Next To You

Author: Kimmi (^o^)

Title: Lying Next To You

A.N: *……*Tristan's POV. #…..# Rory's POV. Sorry about the grammar. I don't speak English so it sux. I know. L.But thank you sooo much for the reviews :D:D

CAFETERIA 

PANG!!!

"Oh God! Oh my god!" Rory blurted out.

"Hey…hey…relax…" Tristan said trying to calm her down.

"Where am I?" Rory said massaging her head.

"Cafeteria. Your nose was bleeding. And you got a headache"

"Oww! I'm agree with you on that" Rory said finally realizing why her head felt really heavy.

"We should take you home Rory" Tristan said taking Rory's hand in his.

"OK" was all she could say. When Rory was trying to get up she felt like the world is spinning and its spinning really fast then she fell to the ground………….NOT!!! Tristan was there remember??? His strong muscled arms were there ready to catch her. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist trying to keep her in place then he picked her up. Rory circled her arms around Tristan's neck and also buried her face in it. Tristan holds his breath. Wait a second. He didn't hold it. He just couldn't breath. *_Oh God_* he could feel Rory's soft skin of her cheeks and her eyelids on his bare neck. When they arrived at the parking lot Tristan put Rory down on the passenger seat slowly and carefully. He put her down. And now their face were only two inches away. Tristan can't help himself from staring at her beautiful and peaceful face. Then his staring landed on her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. *_What the hell. She's sleeping_* He did what his heart told him to do. He kissed her. It was a really soft kiss. Full of cares that he had for her right now. And of course he didn't want to wake her up. After five seconds he pulled away. Five seconds of heaven. He closed the door and went to the driver's seat. *_Shit_* He forgot to ask Rory where she lived. So, he took her to his house.

DUGREY'S MANSION.

When they arrived at Tristan's house, Tristan who was now holding Rory in his arms was given a questional look by his servant. He just gave him the 'I can handle it' look. His servant nodded and walked away. Tristan took Rory to his room. Why? Because it's closer. He loved having Rory in his arms feeling her face on her neck but he still a human being. His house was huge. And to get to his room he had to take the stairs and walked through the big hallway. He put her down on his bed. When he was trying to do that Rory never let her hands that circled around Tristan's neck go. So what else can he do? He lies down with her. Lying next to her. On his bed. He fell to sleep. 

Chapter3 : Kissy Kissy Bye Bye.


	3. Kissy Kissy Bye Bye

Author: Kimmi (^o^)

Title: Chapter 3: Kissy Kissy Bye Bye.

A.N: *…..* Tristan's POV. #…..# Rory's POV.

"mmmm…." Tristan murmured waking up. He felt something on his neck. Something ticklish. Something warm. Something soft. He looked down. The warmth was Rory's breathe and the softens was Rory's cheeks. Tristan was now realized their position. Rory's arms were circled around his neck holding it really tied and she had her face buried to his neck. Rory was lying on Tristan's left side so her left leg was now wrapped around Tristan's legs. Tristan didn't move. He didn't want to wake her up. He kinda liked that position. Once in a while, Rory would move. And when she moved her arms and her leg wrapped around him tieder than before. And Tristan could feel her lips moving on her neck. Like she was kissing it. 

"Oh God" 

* _I need to wake her up_* 

"Rory" Tristan said shaking Rory's shoulder.

"mmm…" was all her answered.

"Rory wake up. It's late. We need to take you home"

Rory opened her eyes. #_hhmmm_…. # She felt really good. Really comfortable. Her eyes wandered around the room. #_hmmm… I never knew that my room is this big. And what am I holding right. I don't think I have a big Teddy bear_#

"Rory"

# _A talking Teddy Bear_ # Then reality hit her. _# Wait a minute. How come_…. # Then she looked at the 'Teddy Bear'.

"You're not a teddy Bear"

"Sorry to disappoint you Mary"

# _Mary? Tristan?_ #

"Tristan!" Rory said getting up. " What are you doing in my…." Her eyes wandered around the room one more time. She saw a poster on the wall.

"How come there's a Slipknot poster on the wall?"

"That's because your in my room Rory" Tristan told her the real fact. He knew Rory still got a headache. It's probably taken her all day to figure out where she was right now. The Rory remembered everything. She looked at Tristan who was still lying on the bed.

"When you said you wanted to take me home, did you mean home as in MY home or YOUR home?"

"You fell to sleep before I could ask where you lived"

"Oh…..Can you take me home now. Please" She asked innocently.

"That's why I woke you up in the first place. Wait here. I'll go change" Tristan said getting up heading to his changing room. Rory sit at the edge of the bed waiting for him. Minutes later Tristan showed up. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki pants.

"Come on. Let's take you home" Rory followed him to the car.

IN THE CAR RIDE TO RORY'S HOUSE.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"How are you feeling?" Tristan said breaking the silence.

"Dizzy"

"You wanna stop by and see a doctor before I take you home?"

"NO!!! I don't wanna see a doctor"

Tristan gave her a 'you're scared of doctors' look.

"What?. I'm not scared of doctors.

"I said nothing"

Rory groaned. "Just take me home Tristan"

"Your wish is my command"

RORY'S HOUSE

They arrived at Rory's house. They both got out of the car at the same time.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" 

"That's ok. I think I can do that myself. Wow look how far my door is"

"I'll walk you to the door" Tristan said taking her hand leading her to the door.

"You don't have to. I said I could do it by myself. My head hurts not my legs. I can still…"

"We're here" Tristan cut her off.

"Thanks. I guess"

They stood there staring at each other's. 

"I should go"

"Yeah. I should go to. I mean…get in. I should get in"

Tristan started to leave. "Tristan wait!"

Tristan turned around to face her. "Need something Mary?" Tristan said smirking.

"Thank you Tristan. For…taking me home and for…. whatever you did today. Is there something I could do to pay you back?"

"A kiss would be nice" Tristan said putting his index finger on his cheek.

"A kiss?"

"Yes. Or you would rather kiss me here" he answered with his finger pointing at his lips.

"OK"

"OK here…" Tristan said pointing at his cheek "…or OK here" pointing at his lips.

"OK here" Rory said pointing at his cheek.

"OK then. I'm waiting"

Rory reached up to kiss his cheek but seconds before her lips touch his cheek Tristan turned his head and caught her lips in his. Rory was surprised but it's a good surprised because she responded to the kiss. Their lips start to move. The kiss was sensual and full of passion but soft at the same time. Tristan moved his hand to Rory's waist. Pulling her closer. Then Rory pulled away.

"Ouch!"

"Oh God. Did I bite your lips. I'm sorry"

"No no no. You didn't bite my lips. I still got a headache remember?"

"Oh. Yeah". Tristan sighed in relief. He was staring at her swollen lips. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Please let me kiss you" Tristan begged.

"OK…." She said shyly."….but" Tristan cut her off by crushing his lips on hers. Their lips start to move faster and faster every time. Rory put her arms around Tristan's neck and Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist pulling her closer. Then they both pulled away. Catching their breath. Leaning on each other's forehand. 

"I should get in"

"Yeah"

"Bye"

Tristan gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Bye. Good night Rory"

"Good night Tristan. And drive safely please"

"I will. Bye"

"Bye"

Tristan leave. Rory went to her room dropped her bag pack and crashed on her bed. She fell to sleep.

Chapter4: Kissy Bye Buddy Hi.


	4. Kissy Bye Buddy Hi

Author: Kimmi (^o^)

Title: Chapter 4: Kissy Bye Buddy Hi.

AN: *…..* Tristan's POV. #…..# Rory's POV.

Rory woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. Then she remembered what had happened yesterday. She didn't know why but she felt something wrong about the kiss last night. She enjoyed it. Really. But she still felt something's wrong. # _I need to talk to him today_ # She got up, took a shower, get ready to school, say bye bye to mommy and left to school.

CHILTON

Rory walked to her locker. Took all the books she need for her class and then Tristan came up behind her.

"Morning Mary" Rory turned to face him. # _He's smiling. Really smiling. Where's the smirk?_ #

"Morning Tristan" Tristan leaned in to give her the 'good morning' kiss. Rory took a step back.

"What's wrong? You awright? Still got a headache?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"No no no. I'm fine. I do feel a lot better than yesterday"

"Good" He leaned in again to kiss her and again Rory took a step back. She saw a hurt look on Tristan's face.

"Tristan, we need to talk"

"OK" He sighed deeply.

"Look Tristan. I….. I'm sorry about last night. We should've never kissed"

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah" Rory said softly.

"Why?"

"I don't know Tristan. I don't know…." she sighed"…it's just that I felt something was wrong about the kiss"

"Are you saying that I'm not a good kisser?"

"No! Absolutely not. You're a good kisser. Very good. You're a great kisser".

"OK. Then why you're sorry?"

"Its just that… I don't know…. can't you see it Tristan. We never talked to each other before…I mean as friends"

"We talked"

"You talked Tristan, I didn't. We're not even friends"

How do you feel when someone came up in front of you and told you that you're going to die in 5 weeks?. That's how Tristan feels right now. Sad + anger + shocked = Tristan's feeling.

"I'm sorry Tristan"

"I don't"

"Look, let's just pretend like there's nothing happened. Forget about the kiss. Just do it like I did, blame the headache. You can start your morning by pissing me off and as always I will try my best to ignore you"

"Whatever" and with that Tristan left.

# _Damn it! _# Rory slammed her locker and went to her class. Tristan had been avoiding her all day. Rory felt really guilty about what happened this morning.

RINGGG!!!

# _Finally_ # Rory rushed to the bus stop because she didn't want to miss her bus. In the mean time, Tristan was in the parking lot. He can't stop thinking about what Rory said to him this morning.

~*~*~ _Let's just pretend like there's nothing happened. Forget about the kiss _~*~*~

" Fuck!" Tristan cursed slamming his fist on the steering wheel. He started the car ignition. Tristan drove out of the parking lot like a mad man. When he passed the gate of Chilton, he almost hit a girl. He pulled his emergency break immediately. * _Shit!_ * He got out of the car as fast as he can to check on the girl.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Im okay" the girl said bending forwards to pick up her bag pack. Then she looked up * _Rory_ *

"Tristan. Hi"

"Hey" Tristan said coldly. "Are you okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't see you"

"No that's ok. I'm fine"

"OK…… I have to go" Tristan start to leave.

"Wait! Tristan!"

Tristan stopped his track but didn't turn around. 

"Look. Tristan. You cant do that"

"Do what Rory?" Tristan turned to face her. "What I did Rory? Tell me".

"This. You…. you're avoiding me"

"What did you expect me to do Rory? Huh? Oh I know…you want me to piss you off isn't it Rory?"

"No" Rory said innocently.

Tristan sighed deeply. "I'm sorry" He said looking down at his shoes.

"No. I'm sorry. I should've never treated you like that. I'm sorry about what I said to you this morning but you have to understand Tristan this is… too….too fast…for me. First we were enemy and then BAM! We made out on my porch last night".

Tristan start to leave.

"Tristan wait!" Rory said taking Tristan's hand in hers. " Can we uhh… start again? Slowly…Lets be friends"

"I don't know Rory"

"Please Tristan"

_* Damn it! Why does her voice had to be that soft *_

He sighed. "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes Rory OK. What else do you want me to say? Hooray?!"

"Okay is fine"

"Fine"

"Buddy?" Rory said offering her hand for a handshake.

Tristan took it. "Buddy"

Chapter 5: I didn't have the title yet but next chapter will be about Tristan accompanied Rory to see a doctor.


	5. Superman

Author: Kimmi (^o^)

Title : Chapter 5 :

AN: *….*Tristan's POV #….# Rory's POV. First, I just wanted to say Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I really really appreciate it. Oh and I'm really sorry about my grammar. I don't speak English so its kinda hard for me and I did try my best to improve my English .I'm really sorry if its that bad.

CHILTON

"so….."

"so…."

There was an awkward silence between Rory and Tristan.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Oh no that's ok. I can take the bus"

"Please Rory.."Tristan begged.

"well.. I ….ok"

"Come on" They both got in the car.

IN THE CAR

"so… still got a headache?"

"no, its gone. Amen to that huh?"

"yeah…. Hey Rory?"

"Yes?" __

"Do you know why your nose was bleeding yesterday?"

"Oh no I don't but I'm going to see a doctor today".

"I thought you said you don't wanna see a doctor"

"well my mom forced me to go. I told her about what happened yesterday and she really freaked out. I already told her that I'm totally 100% fine but she still wants me to go"

"well your mom was right. You do need to see the doctor. You know to make sure your okay"

"yeah. Oh! I told her about you" Rory said giving him a sweet smile.

"Me?"

"yeah. I told her that u took me home…well your home first then to my home. She said thank you"

"Your welcome"

RORY"S HOUSE

Tristan and Rory were still in the car.

"Thank you Tristan"

"My pleasure"

"Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah"

"See you tomorrow Tristan"

"You too Rory"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Rory opened the door but then she stopped and turned around to face Tristan. "Hey Tristan?"

"Hmm…" he answered sweetly.

"Do you wanna come in…I mean…. have some coffee maybe?"

"Sure"

"Great. Come on". They both got out of the car and walked to the door. Rory got in first followed by Tristan.

"Sorry about the mess"

"That's ok"

"Ok….I….uhh…I should go to the kitchen and get you coffee… or you want something else to drink".

"Coffee is fine. That's why I'm here"

"Right. OK. I..uhh.. I'll be right back". Rory left to the kitchen. Tristan wandered around the living room then he sat on the couch. He saw a note on the table and he picked it up. The note said…

    _RORY,_

_              I can't come with you to the doctor today. There's something that I need to take care off at the Inn. I'll be home late. The appointment with the doctor will be at 4 pm. Take care sweetheart. Mommy loves you._

   MOM 

"Here is your coffee" Rory said coming out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks"

Rory sat next to Tristan. "Oh Rory. I think you should read this"

"Oh thank you" Rory start to read. While she was reading Tristan cant help himself from staring at her beautiful face. _* God. Why does you have to make her face that beautiful. Damn I wish you were mine Rory*_

"well I guess I'm gonna have to see the doctor by myself"

"I can come with you. You know, to see the doctor"

"Oh no Tristan you don't have to. You've already did so much for me yesterday and today you gave me a ride home. I really appreciate it. You don't have to come with me. I don't want to trouble you. Besides there must be something more important than come with me to the doctor right?"

_*Yeah. And miss a chance to be with you. Hell no! *_

"No no I didn't really have anything to do today"

"But still you don't have to come. You should go home and get some rest cuz you look like you really need it"

"I would love to do that but then again when I get home I cant help my self from thinking about you going to the hospital all by yourself and thinking that you could pass out somewhere then I'll be blaming my self for the rest of my life. You see Rory, I'm the kind of person who hates it when I have that stupid feeling. What you called it? Oh I know. Guilty. So let me just take to the doctor ok Rory?"

"OK" Rory said a little surprised about what Tristan just said. _# Is he really care about me?_ #

"Well I should get home and change. I'll come back again at…..3?"

_# What! No don't go_ # "Yeah. 3 is fine"

"Okay. Thanks for the coffee"

"Your welcome. I'll walk you to the door"

AT THE DOOR

"I'll see you later"

"Yeah"__

"Bye Rory"

"Bye Tristan"  
  
"Take care"

"I will. Drive safely please"

"I will. Bye"

"Bye" Rory didn't quiet sure know why but she didn't want Tristan to leave. She sighed and closed the door.

3:02 PM THE DOOR BELL RING

"I'm coming! Just a sec" Rory yelled from her room. Rory opened the door and revealed the most handsome she have ever seen.#_WOW_# "Tristan. Hi"

"Hi Rory" Tristan was wearing a baby blue shirt and a dark blue jeans. "Ready Ror?"

"Yeah. Lets go"

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Have I told you how much I hate hospitals and the people that work in it?"

"Yes Rory. When you got in the car then in the car and…when you got out of the car, which I forced you to"

"I hate hospitals"

"Got it"

"He's going to kill me?"

"Who?"

"The doctor!! Who else??! He's going to kill me."

Tristan had to laughed. "And why would he do that?"

"Because he hates me!"

"He said that?"

"No…but I just knew it"

"Rory listen to me. No one hates you okay? Especially after they saw that beautiful face of yours" Tristan said softly. Rory was blushing and Tristan liked it.

"Hey Tristan?" she called his name sweetly.  
  
*_Yes baby_?*  "yes Rory?"

"If I die could you please tell my mom that I love her and I'm sorry I broke her favorite mug this morning"

"Don't say that Rory" He said it really soft. He knew that Rory was just kidding but he can't stop himself from feeling upset and worried. He cared about her too much.

"You can have Pete when I die"

"Pete?"

"yes. Pete. My coffee maker"

"Your mom doesn't drink coffee?"

"Are you kidding?? My mom is like the Coffee Queen. She needs her daily dose of coffee to get through the day"

"Then she should have Pete"

"She has her own coffee maker. Rooney"

 "Rooney?"

"Don't ask"

"Ok"

"So you can have Pete. But you can rename him if you want to. How about Bill. Or….Ben or maybe…. Sandy. No wait that's a girl's name. Mmm….Bobby! or….."

"Rory if you don't shut up I will kiss you"

"Oh. Ummm…. Sorry. I'm just nervous".

"Miss Gilmore. You can come in. Dr. Lewis will see you now" a nurse said interrupting both of them.

"Oh god. Tristan! Please come with me"

'What?" 

"Come with me. Please…. If he kill me you can be the witness….or…maybe he will kill you too cuz you're….."

"Come on" Tristan cut her off.

THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE

"Hold my hand" Rory said and Tristan obeyed. He was in heaven.

"Ouch! Rory! Are you trying to break every bone in my fingers??!!"

"Oh. Sorry".  Rory said as she was trying to take her hand but Tristan stopped her.

"No. That's ok. I was just kidding" Tristan whispered holding her hand tieder. "Feel free to crash my bones" he continued.

"Okay Miss Gilmore". A doctor came up behind them.

"So your nose was bleeding yesterday?"

"Yes Dr. Lewis"

"Let me check up on you" (AN: was that a right sentence?  :P)

15 MINUTES LATER

"Alright Miss Gilmore. There's nothing serious. Your body temperature was high that's why your nose was bleeding"

"Well yesterday, I do feel like my body was burning inside"

"Well your fine now"

"So she's ok?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"Yes" Both Rory and Tristan gave each other a relieved smiles.

"Come on Rory. Let's get out of here. I'm starting to feel nauseous".

"Yeah.Me too" Rory said sweetly.

IN THE CAR

"You know Tristan, I learned something today".

*_That I'm a nice guy and you finally like me?*  _"oh really?"

"Yup. I realized that doctors are good people"

"Finally"

"I should see doctors more often"

"You cant see the doctor if your not sick Rory"

"Oh.. right!….ok…"

There was an awkward silence between them. "Hey Tristan"

"Hmmm..?" 

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on?"

"Of course not. Turn it on" Rory turned the radio on and the song by Eminem was playing.

     _I KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY_

_     I THINK I WANT YOU TOO_

Tristan: * _God I want her so bad_*

Rory: # _God I want him so bad#_

_     I THINK I LOVE YOU BABY_

_     I THINK I LOVE YOU TOO_

Tristan: _* I love you Rory. Should I ask her out? No… she would say no. Forget it *_

Rory: _# I think I'm in love with Tristan. Damn it! Why didn't he ask me out yet?! Oh no…He hates me! No no no. If he hates me he wouldn't come with me to the hospital. Maybe he just wants us to be friends. Wait a minute, I said it. I'm the one who said that we should be friends. "BUDDY" arrrgghh! Stupid stupid mouth #_

     _I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU GIRL _

_     COME BE IN SHADY'S WORLD_

_     I WANNA GROW TOGETHER _

_     LET'S LET OUR LOVE UNFURL_

_     YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY_

_     YOU KNOW I WANT YOU TOO_

_     THEY CALL ME SUPERMAN_

_     I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU_

     I WANNA SAVE YOU GIRL 

_     COME BE IN SHADY'S WORLD_

_     OH BOY YOU DRIVES ME CRAZY_

_     CHICK YOU MAKE ME HURL_

_     I CAN BE YOUR SUPERMAN…CAN BE YOUR SUPERMAN…_

_     CAN BE YOUR SUPERMAN…CAN BE YOUR SUPERMAN…_

_     I CAN BE YOUR SUPERMAN…CAN BE YOUR SUPERMAN…_

_     CAN BE YOUR SUPERMAN…YOUR SUPERMAN…YOUR SUPERMAN…_

"What a song" Rory said faking a laugh.

"Yeah"

                                                                                                   to be continued……..

Author's note : I know… I know…it's stupid."Your nose was bleeding cuz your body temperature was high"????!! LMAO!! I couldn't think of anything else. so…sorry people. Just remember that when you read my fanfic your in my world so don't be surprise if I write something weird like there's an alien in Stars Hollow!!  Oh and once again…sorry about my English.

CHAPTER 5 : WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR.


	6. What I Go To School For

Author: Kimmi (^o^)

Title: Chapter 6: What I Go To School For

Author's Note: *….* Tristan's POV. #…..# Rory's POV. I would like say thank you sooo much to Surya for editing my story. I owe you a lot!!!Thank you :D:D:D:D:D. oh thanks for the reviews  v(^o^)v

_HER VOICE IS ECHOED IN MY MIND I COUNT THE DAYS 'TILL SHE IS MINE_

_CANT TELL MY FRIENDS CUZ THEY WILL LAUGH I LOVE THE MEMBER OF THE STAFF_

_I FIGHT MY WAY TO FRONT OF CLASS TO GET THE BEST VIEW OF HER ASS_

_I DROP A PENCIL ON THE FLOOR SHE BENDS DOWN AND SHOWS ME MORE_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_EVEN THOUGH IT IS A REAL BORE YOU CAN CALL ME CRAZY I KNOW THAT SHE CRAVES ME_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR _

_EVEN THOUGH IT IS A REAL BORE GIRLFRIENDS I'VE HAD PLENTY NON LIKE MISS MACKENZIE_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_SO SHE MAYBE THIRTY THREE BUT THAT DOESN'T BOTHER ME_

_HER BOYFRIEND'S WORKING OUT OF TOWN I FIND A REASON TO GO ROUND_

_I CLIMB A TREE OUTSIDE HER HOME TO MAKE SURE THAT SHE'S ALONE_

_I SEE HER IN HER UNDERWEAR I CANT HELP BUT STOP AND STARE_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR _

_EVEN THOUGH IT IS A REAL BORE YOU CAN CALL ME CRAZY I KNOW THAT SHE CRAVES ME_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_EVEN THOUGH IT IS A REAL BORE GIRLFRIENDS I'VE HAD PLENTY NONE LIKE MISS MACKENZIE_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

Tristan and Rory looked at each other at the same time and they burst out laughing.

"That is the stupidest song I have ever heard," Tristan said between his laughs.

"Hey! No it's not! I think it's cute."

"You like this song?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I have their CD."

"You have the CD?!"

"I believe that's what I said."

Tristan's laugh was louder than before.

"What?! It's a good album. They have this song called Year 3000. It said that they built a time machine and went to the year three thousand."

"Oh yeah?" Tristan asked. Rory nodded. "And what did they see, Miss Mackenzie?!" He asked still holding in his laughs.

"No…they saw that people in the year three thousand lived under water and that the women had three breasts."

"Awesome! I wish I had one of those machines," Tristan said smirking. Rory just smiled.

"So Tristan, tell me, is there any particular reason you go to school?" Rory asked sweetly.

_*Yeah. You* _ "Nope," Tristan lied.

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Yes or no? I'm confuse here."

"No Rory. I don't have any particular reason to go to school. I go to school because that is what 16-year-old teenagers are supposed to do.".

"Oh. Right.".

_EVERYONE THAT YOU TEACH ALL DAY KNOWS YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME IN A DIFFERENT WAY_

_I GUESS THAT'S WHY MY MARKS ARE GETTING SO HIGH_

_I COULD SEE THOSE TELL TALE SIGNS TELLING ME THAT I WAS ON YOUR MIND_

_I COULD YOU TELL YOU WANTED MORE WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT_

_I'M WHAT YOU GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_I'M WHAT YOU GO TO SCHOOL_

_SHE'S PACKED HER BAG IT'S IN THE TRUNK LOOKS LIKE SHE'S PICKED HERSELF A HUNK_

_WE DRIVE PASS SCHOOL TO SAY GOODBYE MY FRIENDS THEY CANT BELIEVE THEIR EYES_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_EVEN THOUGH IT IS A REAL BORE YOU CAN CALL ME CRAZY I KNOW THAT SHE CRAVES ME_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_EVEN THOUGH IT IS A REAL BORE GIRLFRIENDS I'VE HAD PLENTY NONE LIKE MISS MACKENZIE_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

_THAT'S WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_

"You know Tristan, when I was in the kindergarten, I went to school because the teacher always gave us candy if we answered her questions right."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"I assume that you got most of the candy. Am I right?"

"Well, I don't mean to be a swank but…yeah," Rory said feeling a little embarrassed. "Wait! How did you know? Is it because of my teeth?!"

"No, no, no, your teeth are perfect Rory," Tristan said calming her down. _* I wish I could taste them*_

"Oh.". She let out a relieved sigh. "Good. Well I should thank my mom for that."

"Let me guess. Rory baby, you can't eat that candy because it will damage your teeth," Tristan said, faking a mom's voice.

Rory didn't know why, but she really liked it when Tristan said her name and called her baby.

FLASHBACK

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look how many candy I got today."_

_"Awww honey… five candies. That means you got five questions right."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Awe baby…Mommy is so proud of you," Lorelai said giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead and a hug._

_"I wanna go to my room and eat all these candy."_

_"No! No wait sweetheart. You wanna hear what mommy thinks?"_

_"Nope. Bye mom."_

_"Oh come on Rory…Please…" Lorelai begged._

_"Fine." Rory said, sitting on her mother's lap._

_"You know Rory; you shouldn't eat this candy. I think you should keep them."_

_"Keep them?"_

_"Yes."_

_"For what?"_

_"Think about it sweetie. You get like five to seven piece of candy a day right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So... in a week you'd have like 30. That's a lot of candy, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So... Mommy thinks you should keep all the candy you get and when you grow up you can have your own candy store."_

_"A candy store?"_

_"Yes honey. A candy store. You know what candy store is right? A store with lots and lots of candy inside, different kind of shapes, different kind of flavors, chocolate, strawberry, lem-"_

_"Mom! I know what a candy store is." Rory cut her off._

_"Okay. So what do you think? You wanna eat all of this candy right now or save it for your future candy store?"_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Keep them."_

_"Okay then. I'll keep them"_

_"Wise daughter of mine."_

_"When I have my own candy store I'll name it after you."_

_"Awww...sweetie..." Lorelai said giving her daughter a big hug. "I love you sooo much."_

_"I love you too mom."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"well…..something like that."

To be continued…….

AN: The song (What I Go To School For) is from a band called Busted. Sorry if its short and sux. What can I say I only got 6 reviews for my last chapter :(

Chapter 7: Next time, don't ask.


	7. Next Time Dont Ask

Author : Kimmi (^o^)

Title : Chapter 7 : Next Time Don't Ask.

GILMORE'S HOUSE

When they finally arrived at Rory's house, they both got out of the car at the same time. They walked together to the front porch.

"Thank you Tristan. For everything."

"Your welcome."

"You have done so much for me for these past two days, I don't know how to thank you. I…"

"Its okay Rory."

"Okay. But is there…. is there anything I can do repay you for everything that you've done for me?" Rory asked faltered.

_*Now or never DuGrey* _ "Go out with me."

"What?" Rory asked. She didn't really hear him.

"Go out with me tomorrow night."

"Oh. You mean uhh… like uhh… like a date?"

  
"Yeah."

"Oh," Rory said looking down at her shoes.

"Look, I know you want us to be friends but…" Tristan sighed "…. but I have to be honest with you Rory. I…. I like you….A LOT. I can't just be your friend. It's too hard for me. I …I tried to be your friend today but…I just…can't. Tell me Rory, how am I supposed to be your friend when all I can think about is kissing you?"

Rory looked into his eyes and gave him the sweetest smile and said, "Okay."

"Really?" Tristan asked, not really believing what he had just head.

"Yes Tristan. I would love to go out with you tomorrow night," Rory said sweetly.

Tristan let out a sigh of relief . "Great. I'll uhhh… I'll pick you up tomorrow night at uhh… seven?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I uhhh… I should go. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night Rory."  
  
"Me too."

"Bye Rory," Tristan said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye Tristan."

"Sweet dreams Mary." 

Rory let a small laugh, "Ok. Bye."

"Bye. Good night."

"Night."

They said their goodbyes but neither of them made a move to leave. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't wanna leave," Tristan confessed. 

"I don't want you to leave either." countered Rory. 

Tristan took Rory's hand in his. "Your hand is so soft" Tristan said in almost whisper. Tristan brought Rory's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Rory was blushing. Then he stared at her beautiful eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you."

Tristan smiled. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Well…"

"I won't take no for an answer" Tristan cut her off.

"Then why ask?" 

Tristan started to lean in and so did Rory. Their lips met halfway. The kiss was soft. Just lips vs. lips. No tongues involved. It was like a 'beginning of a new relationship' kiss. After a while they pulled away. 

"Tristan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Next time, don't ask."

"Believe me, I wont." They rested their foreheads against each others.

"Hey Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you asked me if I have any particular reason to go to school?"

"Yeah."

"I have one now."

"Oh yeah?" 

Tristan nodded. 

"What is it?"

"You. Good night Rory," And with that Tristan left. 


	8. I'm Stuck On You

Author: Kimmi (^o^)

Title: Chapter 8: I'm stuck on you

AN" *…..* Tristan's POV. #…..# Rory's POV. 

CHILTON

Rory was at her locker. She was gathering all the books she need for her next class when she someone called out her name. "Rory!" She turned around and that person was Tristan. He was standing 10 feet from her. She waved and he waved back before coming up to her.

"Hey," Tristan said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey. Good morn-," Rory was cut off when Tristan suddenly hugged her with all his might.

"I missed you," he whispered to her ear. Rory just smiled and hugged him back. After a while they pulled away. Tristan kept staring at Rory's face. Rory started blushing and became uncomfortable. Then the bell rang.

"We uhh…. We should go to uhh… class."

Tristan took Rory's left hand and kissed it softly.

"O..K.. I really should go now," Rory turned to her locker. Tristan didn't let go of her left hand so Rory closed her locker and zipped up her bag pack with only her right hand. "OK. I really need my hand now," Rory said trying to jerk her hand away but Tristan didn't let go. He was holding it tighter than before.

"Promise you'll give it back," Tristan asked softly.

"Ummm… promise?."

"Good, " Tristan kissed Rory's hand one last time and then let her hand go. "Bye Rory. See you later."

"Bye."

CAFETERIA

Rory was eating her lunch while reading a book. Her right hand was holding a fork and her left hand was holding the book. And then suddenly someone took the book from her and grabbed hold her hand tightly. Rory let out a small scream.

"Rory relax. It's me" Tristan said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh my god Tristan!! What are you doing??!!" Rory asked, still shocked.

"You said you'd give it back."

"What?" Rory asked, not really understanding what Tristan had said.

"This morning you promise you would give your hand back."

"I did?"

"Yes."

Rory sighed, "Okay. Can you at least ask?" Tristan just smiled. "I kinda need my hand right now Tristan."

"For what?" Tristan asked. Still holding her hand, he softly caressed it with his thumb. 

"To hold the book that I'm trying to read right now."

"Use the other one."

"Well I can't because the other one is too busy holding a fork here," Rory said lifting her hand up in front of Tristan's face. "So… I need the other one to hold the book." 

"You don't have to hold the book. Just read it."

"That's the problem Tristan. I can't. I'm used to this position. I hold up my book when I read it. And right now, I can't read because the hand that I always use to hold the book is being kidnap by you."

"Then don't."

"Tristan…."

"Just eat your meal Rory."

Rory groaned, "Fine"

While Rory was eating, Tristan played with her hand. He kissed it, he caressed it and rubbed her nails with his fingers. Rory tried to ignore what Tristan was doing and concentrate on her meal, but she couldn't. 

"Tristan?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you have better things to do like uhhh… EAT?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you hungry Tristan?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I do feel hungry."

"There you go. Now, go go go. Go get yourself something to eat. You're not going to get full if you keep playing with my hand."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"My feet are asleep."

"They are?"

"Hold on. Hello?" Tristan hit her leg with his hand. "See? No answer"

Rory smiled and let a small laughed. _*Nice. I made her laugh*_

"I'm thirsty" Tristan said sounding like an 8-year-old kid.

"Then go get yourself a drink."

"Umm.. too far."

"Do you want me to get a drink for you?"

  
"No."

"Are you expecting the drink to come to you all by itself?" Rory said, holding in her laughter. Tristan laughed softly.

"Can I have yours?"

"You want my drink?"

"Yes please….." Tristan begged really soft like, making Rory's heart melt.

"Well… since you said please. Here." Rory said giving him her drink.

"Thank you," Tristan took a sip. "Mmm… this is the best drink I have ever had."

"It's just a coke Tristan."

"I know, but this one's different. It's Rory's coke."

"You're crazy," Rory said with a small laugh. Tristan smiled then he drank some more. After a while the bell rang.

"Well, thanks for the drink," Tristan kissed Rory's hand one last time and then let it go. "Bye Rory." And with that he left, leaving Rory with a questioning look on her face. 

On her way to her next class, Rory kept wondering why Tristan never mentioned their date for tonight. #_Did he forget? No. No I don't think so. Then why didn't he say anything? He didn't even kiss me today. Oh my God. I can't believe I want Tristan to kiss me#_. The bell rang indicating that school was over. Rory opened her locker and found a note. It said…

PICK YOU UP AT 7.

Tristan.

Rory had the biggest smile plastered on her face #_awwww...#_

THANKS SURYA! :D


	9. My Date With The Kidnapper

**Author : Kimmi (^o^)**

**Title : Chapter 9 : My Date With The Kidnapper**

**AN: To Surya. Thank you so much for all the ideas you gave. I really appreciate it. And About the kiss, I totally forgot that they kissed passionately at the theatre. My bad. I changed it a little bit. And…Dean never exists in this story. No Dean and definitely no Jess. Just Trory all the way till the end.**

**GILMORE'S HOUSE**

It was 7:02 pm when the door bell rang.

"I got it Rory."

"Thanks mom."

"Hi. You must be Tristan. I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom" Lorelai said, offering him her hand to shake.

"Hi Miss Gilmore."

"No, just call me Lorelai."

"Ok."

"Come on in. Rory will be here any second," Lorelai said, motioning him into the living room. "So… you're the kidnapper."

"Excuse me?"

"The kidnapper. This morning you kidnapped her hand and now you're kidnapping the whole body, huh?"

All the color drained from Tristan's face before returning in the form of a heated blush.

"But I'm a very good kidnapper. I gave her hand back this morning and I promise I will return her whole body to you before midnight. Is that fine with you Lorelai?" Tristan said, trying to sound cool.

"Absolutely. Oh look who is finally deciding to show up."

"Mom!"

"Hey there Rory. Look, Tristan's here".

"Hi."

_Wow!_ he thought, trying to find the perfect word to describe how beautiful she was. "Hey Rory. You look...amazing," he stuttered.

"Thanks."

"Hmmmm…. Amazing. That's a good word" Lorelai teased the two lovebirds.

"We should go now. Bye mom."

"Bye Rory. Bye Tristan. Be back by midnight Cinderella."

"Bye Lorelai. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Bye"

"Bye," Both Tristan and Rory said at the same time.

** IN THE CAR**

"I like your mom."

"Oh and here I thought that it was me you liked," Rory said with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Oh come on Rory. You know what I mean."

"No Tristan, I don't know. Care to explain?" Rory said playing dumb.

"You see Rory, there are many kinds of like."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," Tristan nodded. "My definition of like in regards to your mom is the usual kind of like."

"Hmmm… I see."

"And my definition of like in regards to you is...uhh… the unusual kind of like."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like your mom but I would never kiss her. I like you and I could kiss you forever."

Tristan's honesty just made Rory blush. Tristan wanted to kiss her so bad at that moment but he was driving, so instead he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

_ I love you,_ he thought.

At the same time Rory thinking _I love it when he does that._

"So where are we going?" Rory asked, sounding a little excited.

"Well we're going to get something to eat first and then…we're going to go to a movie. Is that ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, of course," She answered, giving him a sweet smile.

"Good."

At the restaurant they talked easily as they had dinner. Tristan was able to open up with Rory, unlike he had with any other girl he'd dated. With Rory it was different. It was like they knew what each other was thinking without words. It was perfect. They were perfect.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Rory asked. They just finished their perfect dinner and were on their way to see the movie.

"That you're gonna have to wait and see for yourself.".

** AT THE THEATER**

"A scary movie?" Rory asked, giving Tristan an evil stare.

"Yup," he answered smirking.

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?" Tristan asked, feeling a little shocked and hurt by Rory's statement.

"Because… it will uhh… it's not good for my uhh… my throat! Yeah. It's not good for my throat."

"What?"

"You see, when I watch a scary movie, I uhh… I'll scream. Really scream. So, you see, it's not good for my throat. And uhh… oh, it will hurt your ears too. Because uhh… you will be sitting next to me right? So when I scream, it will definitely hurt your ears. You'll be deaf. And uhh….."

While Rory was babbling, Tristan just stared at her beautiful face. _God she's beautiful. I want to kiss her so bad. What the hell._

"… your parents will blame me for making their son deaf and…." Rory was cut off as Tristan crashed his lips against hers. The kiss started soft but grew more passionate when Rory started to respond to the kiss. After a while they pulled away. Breathless.

"You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you this morning at school," Tristan said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I wanted to save it for tonight. It was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Lets go see the movie," Tristan said, taking her hand in his.

"What?! No! No! No! You'll be deaf."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Tristan said as he dragged her into the theater.

"Tristan…."

He ignored her.

** IN THE CAR**

They just sat in silence. Rory was just staring at her hands.

"Rory?"

"Hmm?" She answered looking up.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? Why should I be mad?"

"I don't know. Because I forced you to see the movie?"

"Oh no. That's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"Then why aren't you saying anything…and why do you keep staring at your…hands?"

"Look Tristan. I'm not mad at you, ok?"

"You can just tell me if you are mad at me."

"Tristan…"

"Rory…"

Rory sighed. "Fine. I'm scared okay?"

"You're scared?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that if I look out the window I'll uhh…see…something."

"Something?"

"Yeah. Something.".

"You mean like…a ghost?"

"Yeah," Rory said feeling a little stupid.

"That's ridiculous Rory."

"I know," Rory said, trying not to laugh at herself.

** GILMORE'S HOUSE**

Rory and Tristan were still in the car.

"Tristan, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you...umm…open the door for me?"

"Of course. Hold on." Tristan opened his door and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and Rory quickly got out of the car, wrapping her hand around Tristan's arm.

"Wow. That movie really did scare the hell out of you, didn't it?"

Rory nodded. dragging Tristan to the front porch while holding his arm tightly and burying her face in his shoulder.

**ON THE PORCH**

Rory finally let go of Tristan's arm.

"I had a really great time tonight."

"I'm glad because I had a really great time too."

They stood there in awkward silence. "Well I should get in now."

"Don't you wanna invite me in?" Tristan said, smirking.

"I think it's a little late for that"

 "It's only 11:15. It's not too late for me."

"Well for me it is."

"Okay."

"So..." _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_ she thought.

"So..." he said, while thinking _kiss her you idiot._

_What the hell,_ Rory thought as she stood on her tiptoes and crushed her lips against Tristan's. Raising her hands to his face, she pulled him closer as he settled his hands on her waist. He licked her bottom lip, moaning softly, as if begging for entrance. Gladly, she gave him. After a while, they pulled away.They just stood there, enjoying each other's company.

"I better go in."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely." Tristan gave Rory one last kiss before leaving for his car. Rory walked into the house with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Mom! I'm home. Mom!" She walked to the kitchen and found a note. 

_Rory, _

_I'm at Sookie's. She had a little argument with Jackson. Don't wait up. _

_Love, Mom_

_Not now!!!,_ Rory thought, her eyes wandering around the house. She was crying inside. Then she remembered Tristan. She hadn't heard his car leave yet. _Tristan. _Running to front door, she opened it and called out, "Tristan!"

** To be continued…**


	10. SoThis Is Your Room

**Author: Kimmi (^o^)**

**Title: Chapter 10: So…This Is Your Room…**

** Author's note: Thank you sooo much to Surya for the editing and the title suggestion. And thank you for all the reviews that I got!!! *tears***

"Tristan!" Rory called out. Tristan was in the car, just about to leave. He didn't hear her. "Tristan!" She called out again, louder. Luckily, he heard her that time. Tristan rolled his window down as fast as he could. 

"Rory what's wrong?" he asked. Worried because the look on Rory's face says it all.

"Umm…nothing. Hey Tristan. Do you want to come in?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me leave Mary," Tristan said smirking. Rory just ignored the smirk, overwhelmed with how scary the idea of being all alone in her house tonight was. She opened Tristan's door and took his hand. 

 "Come on," she said pulling Tristan out of the car. 

"Hey, relax," Tristan unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. They went into the house with Rory hands wrapped around Tristan's arm. _Damn that movie was worth it_ he thought., smiling evilly inside.

**IN THE HOUSE**

Rory finally let go of Tristan's arm. They were standing in the middle of the living room.

"So Rory, let me guess. Your mom's not home so…that's why you decided to invite me in. Am I right?"

"Well…yeah. But if you want to leave you're free to go you know," Rory said obviously lying. 

"You sure you want me to leave?" Tristan said stepping forward to where Rory was standing.

"Well…if you want to," she answered while her mind thinking _don't go don't go don't go._

"Do you want me to?" he said, leaning forward.

"No," she confessed.

"Good. Then I won't"

His lips touched hers, moving aggressively. They tasted and teased until they were both breathless. Eventually they moved to the couch, still holding each other like there was no tomorrow.

"So…where's your mom?" Tristan spoke up.

"She's at Sookie's."

"Sookie? Is that some kind of a cookie store or something?"

"No. Sookie is a person. And that person is my mom's best friend."

"Oh sorry."

Rory just gave him a sweet smile.

"What time will she be back?"

"She didn't say. Why? Do you have to leave?"

"Oh no! I was just wondering. We don't want your mom come in here and catch you making out with the kidnapper, do we?" Tristan said, leaning towards Rory. They continued their make out session until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, it's me"

"Mom! What time are you getting home?"

"Honey, I don't think I'll be home tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I'm really worried about Sookie. She's really upset and she really needs me right now."

"Oh. How is she?"

"She's sleeping at the moment."

"Mom, I don't want to stay at home alone tonight."

"Awww honey. I'm sorry. Hey, why don't you come here?"

In the meantime, ignoring the fact that Rory was on the phone, Tristan continued kissing her. He kissed her cheeks, her eyes and then her jaw line to her neck before biting her earlobe playfully.

"You're right. Why didn't I think of it before? I'll be right there mom."

"Okay. See you later. Be careful, it's late."

"Ok. Bye mom."

"Bye."

Tristan looked up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to Sookie's. There is no way I'm going to stay here all by myself tonight."

"I'm here. You wouldn't be alone."

Rory looked into his eyes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on. Walk me to Sookie's," Rory said, pulling Tristan off the couch by his hand. Tristan followed Rory into her room as she went to go pack an overnight bag.

** RORY'S ROOM**

Tristan walked towards Rory's bed as she rifled through her closet. "So...this is your room."

"Uh huh."

"It's nice."

"Thanks."

"And…this is your bed," he said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yes."

"Comfy," Tristan said, laying down on it.

"Thanks again."

Tristan rested his hands under his head, his eyes never leaving a busily packing Rory. He watched her every move. _Should I ask her? No. No. No. Too early. Maybe tomorrow. _He had been thinking of asking Rory to be his girlfriend all day long.

 "I'm all packed. Let's go," Rory said, grabbing her bag as she walked out of the room. Glancing behind her, she noticed that Tristan hadn't followed her. Going back into her room she saw that he was laying on her bed, smirking. "Tristan, come on."

"Your bed likes me. It doesn't want me to leave."

Rory had to laugh. "This morning you talked to your legs and now you're talking to my bed?"

"What can I say, I have a special gift."

"Come on Tristan. It's late. I'm tired and I'm sleepy."

"Sleep here," Tristan said, moving a little to the left and tapped his hand on the empty side of the bed. Rory walked towards him.

"Tristan…Come on. I'm serious. It's late. You need to go home too. We have school tomorrow you know," she said. Taking Tristan's hand in hers she attempted to pull him out of the bed. At that time, the only thing on Tristan's mind was pulling Rory onto the bed and kissing her all night long. But then he took a real good look at Rory's face. _She is tired_ he thought. Tristan cared about her so much that he got out of the bed. They walked out of the room and then out of the house with Tristan's arm wrapped around Rory's shoulder.

**ON THE PORCH**

"Is it far?" Tristan asked.

"What?"

"The house. Sookie's house. Is it far from here?"

"No, not really. It only takes 5 minutes if we walk."

"Okay then, let's go," Tristan said, taking Rory's hand in his as they started walking.

"Let's take the car," Rory stopped him.

"But you said it only takes 5 minutes if we walk."

"I know but…it's late and…after you walk me to Sookie's…you have to…come back here to get your car. Alone" Rory said with her eyes looking everywhere except Tristan.The word 'alone' was barely a whisper but Tristan heard her.

"…I don't want you to go to that much trouble. Walking me to Sookie's…and then…walking back here…to get your car…and uhh…I know you must be tired right?" She asked, finally looking straight to his eyes. Tristan didn't say a word, he just stared deep into her eyes with a big smile plastered on his face. Rory started blushing. _Wow, she's worried about me _Tristan thought.

"I didn't knew you care Mary," he said smirking.

"Of course I care! I mean uhh… I care about me. Your parents would hunt me down if something happened to you, right? And I don't wanna die at such a young age."

Tristan never stop staring and Rory was blushing hard.

"O-Kay. Uhh…umm…we should go. My mom's waiting," Rory said, making her way to the car. Tristan was still standing on the porch. He was the happiest man alive right now. _Rory cares about me! She cares about me! _ran through his mind all the way to Sookie's house.

**SOOKIE'S HOUSE**

Standing by the car, Rory leaned back on the passenger door. Tristan rested his left hand on the doorframe, beside Rory's face, while his right caressed her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. His right hand was stroking her neck slowly. Rory kissed him back and brought her hand up to Tristan's chest and started play with the soft fabric of his shirt. Tristan moaned softly. Rory moved her own lips lightly across his, her mouth slightly open. Tristan wanted to taste her fully. The kiss became soft, slow and seductive. They were wrapped together like trees that had intertwined after years of growing side by side. They wanted to stay in that position forever.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out from the house. Both Rory and Tristan startled and pulled away immediately.

"Mom. Hi."

"Hey sweetie. Hey Tristan."

"Hi Lorelai. I uhh… I should go. Bye Lorelai.".

"Bye Tristan."

"Bye Rory. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Drive safely."

"I will. Good night."

"Night."

                                                                                                                                   to be continued… 


	11. Boy All The Bad Girls Want

**Author: Kimmi (^o^)**

**Title: Chapter 11: Boy All The Bad Girls Want.**

SOOKIE'S HOUSE 

"Here" Lorelai said, handing a mug of coffee to Rory. 

"Thanks"

"So…?" Rory didn't answer. She just ignored her mom and drank her coffee. "Rory!"

There was a short pause before Rory answered, "It was great," she said giving her mom a sweet smile.

"Awww… I'm so happy for you" Lerelai said and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom! Are you trying to break all my bones?!" Lorelai still didn't let go. 

"Your first date"

"Yeah" and they both sighed happily.

"Your first boyfriend"

"Yeah" and they sighed happily again. "Wait" Rory pulled away.

"What, what, what?" Lorelai asked.

"He's not my boyfriend"

"He's not?"

"No… I don't know…he didn't say…"

"Well uhh… maybe uhh… maybe he was shy" 

"Mom. This is Tristan. Remember…? The annoying Evil Tristan…? He don't do 'shy'. I think God must have forgotten to put that deed when he made him".

"Hey! Rory… that's not a nice thing to say about my future son-in-law"

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"Sorry, sorry. Maybe… he'll ask you tomorrow" 

"You think so?"

"Yes, definitely" Lorelai said nodding her head with a confident look on her face.

"You think I should say 'yes'?"

"Do you want to say 'yes'?"

"Nope"

"What? Why?"

"I want to say 'sure'" Both Rory and Lorelai giggled and they enjoyed their coffee. They both startled when they heard the door opened.

"Jackson" Lorelai said.

"Where's Sookie?"

"She's upstairs, sleeping"

At that time they saw Sookie coming down the stairs.

"Sookie… I'm sorry" Jackson said and hugged Sookie tightly.

"Me too…" Sookie said and hugged him back.

"I agree"

"Really?"

"Yes. Anything for my wife"

"Aww… Jackson… I love you so much"

"But…with one condition"

"What"

"We'll get a fat cat. A very fat cat"

"A fat cat? But why…?"

"Because they're too lazy and too heavy to move so… they wont be wandering around our feet when they're hungry"

"But kittens are so cute"

"Yeah… they are…but still no! Do you want a cat or not?"

"Okay. Fat cat it is"

"Good. Now let's go to bed"

"Good night Lorelai, good night Rory"

"Good night" Both Lorelai and Rory said.

**CHILTON**

Rory just got out of the bus and on her way to her locker. This morning she had been so eager to go to school. The first thing on her mind when she got up this morning was Tristan. _Wow, he beat coffee_ she thought and shake her head thinking how silly she was. She was walking down the hallway heading to her locker then she saw Tristan leaning on her locker. He was leaning on his back with his hand in both side of his pocket. _Oh my god! He's there! What should I do?! Okay, relax Rory… relax…just act normal. Breath in… breath out… oh god… is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend today? What should I say? Umm… sure I'd love to. No no no… ummm… yes Tristan, I'd love to be your girlfriend. Yeah, that will do. What if… _Rory thought when she was walking towards Tristan but she was stopped when she saw a beautiful blonde girl named Casey approaching him. Casey put her right hand on Tristan's chest and started playing with his necktie. _Whoa_ Rory thought. Then Casey started leaned to Tristan's ear and whispered something and it made him laughed. _Hey!! What the hell!!! _Rory was mad. Or in other word, jealous. Then, that was when she saw Tristan put his hands on Casey's shoulder and pushed her away gently and said something that made her walked away. He let a deep sighed. Rory continued her walk to her locker. She stopped in front of him. "Hey" she greeted.

"Hey" he replied. Then he gave her a peck on her lips. "Good morning" he continued.

"Morning"

"How was uhh… your sleep last night?" Tristan said trying to make a conversation. He was nervous. Which it didn't happen a lot.

"Ummm…it was good. I had a really good night sleep"

"Good good. That's good. I had a good night sleep too"

"Good"

"Yeah. So ummm… how is Sookie?"

"She's okay now. Jackson, her husband Jackson came home last night. They're okay now and uhh…" Rory was cut off when another blonde girl, Marissa walked towards them and stopped in front of Tristan.

"Hey Tristan" Marissa said flirtatiously. 

"Hey Marissa" Tristan said, trying to be polite. Then Marissa started playing with his necktie and gave Tristan a kiss on his right cheek.

"See you later. Bye Tristan" with that she walked away.

"Bye" Tristan said looking down at his shoes. "Sorry about that" he continued.

"Oh that's okay. Who was that?" Rory said, trying so hard to keep herself calm.

"That was Marisssa"  
  
"Friend of yours?"

"Umm… yeah"

"Okay"

"So umm… what were you saying before umm... Marissa…"

"Oh umm… Sookie and her husband are fine now. Her husband, Jackson finally agreed to have a pet"

"They were fighting because of pet?"

"Yeah. Sookie wanted a kitten as a pet but Jackson didn't let her. He said if Sookie wanted a cat as a pet she could get a fat cat because he said…" once again Rory was cut off when a beautiful red hair girl, Cassandra, interrupted her talking.

"Hey Tristan"

"Hey" Tristan answered coldly. Cassandra started to circle her arms around Tristan's waist. This time Rory couldn't take it anymore. She was furious. Tristan put his hands on Cassandra's shoulder and pushed her away gently. "Will you excuse me? I'm trying to talk to Rory here"

"Oh" Cassandra let go of Tristan's waist and turned around to face Rory. She was watching her up and down. Again and again and again. _What are you looking at??!! God I wish I could tear her hair out. _Rory thought. Her eyes buried in Cassandra's. Cassandra gave Rory a smirk and walked away. Rory was mad. Really mad. She opened her locker. She tried to hide her anger face from Tristan behind her door locker. Tristan moved to Rory's left side so he could see her face. 

"I'm really sorry about that"

"Oh that's okay" Rory said, trying to keep herself busy gathering all the books she need.

"Okay umm…"

"You know what Tristan…" Rory cut him off by turning around to face him. "…maybe we should just go to class" Rory closed her locker and walked away from Tristan.

_Is she mad?_ Tristan asked himself. "Rory wait!" Tristan caught her arm before she could leave. "Are you mad at me?"

"Wha- what? Why? Why should I be mad?" Rory asked. Her eyes were looking everywhere, trying to avoid Tristan's gaze. Tristan stared sharply at her.

"You're jealous"

"What?!"

"You heard me. You're jealous"  
  
"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"  
  
"No I am not!"

"Come on Rory just admit it. You're jealous"

"No-" Tristan raised his left eyebrow. "Fine! I'm jealous. Happy?!"

"Well…"

"Oh look. There's Alice and she's coming this way. I better go"

"Rory…"Tristan begged.

"What?!" Rory answered turning around to face him. Tristan took her left hand in his right hand and started caressed it with his thumb.

"Don't be mad" he said softly.

"I'm not mad" Rory said, sounding a little calm.

"Yes you are… I'm sorry…" Tristan said almost whispered. Rory let a small sighed.

"It's not your fault. You're popular. You're the…you're the most wanted guy in this school. Every girl wants to be with you"  
  
"Every girl?" Tristan asked smirking. Rory hit him playfully. "No I'm serious. Do you want to be with me Rory?" he asked so sweetly that made Rory's heart melt. Her heart said _Hell Yeah!!_ But it couldn't get to her mouth. She stared down at her shoes. She took a deep breath then she looked up.

"Ye-"

"Hey Tristan…" Rory was interrupted again by a beautiful brunette that passed them.

"Okay. That's it!" Rory said and walked away from Tristan.

"Rory wait!!" Tristan called out but Rory didn't stop. She just walked faster and faster. "Rory come on…" he begged but it didn't work. "You know Rory… there's a way to stop all those stupid interruptions"

"Oh really?" Rory said finally turning around. "Tell me about it"

"Well… I can't really tell you" Tristan said. Rory groaned and continued her walk. "Rory… I can't tell you because there's nothing to tell. It's something that I have to show you" Rory stopped and turned around.

"Show me?"

"Yeah"

"What, you mean like a signboard or something?"

"No"

"Then what"

"This" with that he closed the space between them. Rory was shocked but after a while she responded the kiss. Their lips started to move faster and faster each second. They were on their own world. All they could taste, feel and hear is each other. Rory brought her hands up to the back of Tristan's neck and pulled him closer. Tristan circled his arms around Rory's waist then slowly and gently backed her against the wall. He kissed her hungrily and passionately. Then he licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to put his tongue in her mouth and taste her fully. Unfortunately, Rory refused to open her mouth. "Let me in" Tristan begged between hungry kisses.

"I can't"

"Please…" Against her will, she pulled away.

"Tristan… we're in school" Rory said breathless.

"So…?" Tristan asked, staring at her swollen lips. Before Rory had a chance to answer, the bell ring.

"We better go to class" Rory said and bent down to get her bag pack.

"No don't go" Tristan pleaded and put his hands on Rory's hip, trying to keep her in place.

"I'm going to be late. WE are going to be late Tristan"

"Rory?" he called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Finally_ "Well… that depends"

"Depends? Depends on what?" Tristan asked. Feeling a little surprised by her answer.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend Tristan?"

Tristan let a small laughed. "Are you kidding me? Be with you as your boyfriend was my dream since I first laid my eyes on you" he said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Really really. Now, will you be kind enough and make my dream come true?"

"It would be my honor"

"Really?" Tristan asked, didn't really believe what he just heard. Rory nodded.

"Just don't hurt me"

"I won't. I promise"

"It's just that… you're my first boyfriend and…"

"I'm your first boyfriend?"

"Yes, now keep that 'surprise' look for later. As I was saying… you're my first boyfriend and… I don't want my first lo- uhh… I mean… my first boyfriend to be the worst ever"

"I won't hurt you Rory. I promise you that. You won't regret it"

"Good. Now, shall we go to class?"

"Yes. I'll see you later" Tristan said and gave Rory a kiss and they both went to the opposite direction with a big smile on their faces.

**CAFETERIA**

"Did you hear?" Amber, a black haired and a beautiful girl said.

"Hear what?" Marissa asked.

"This morning, on the hallway, Tristan made out with a Gilmore"

"Gilmore? Michael Gilmore?"

"Eeeuuwww…No!! Not Michael…its Rory, Rory Gilmore"

"Rory who?" a girl interrupted.

"Rory Gilmore. Tristan made out with her on the hallway this morning"

"You're kidding right?" the girl asked. 

"That's what I heard"

"Well you heard wrong Amber. Tristan is mine. You know that. Everyone in this school knows that" Marissa said.

"You can ask the source if you want to know the truth" Amber said pointing at Tristan who was just come in the cafeteria.

"I will" Marissa said getting up and walked towards Tristan. "Tristan, hey…"

"Hi Marissa. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure"

"Okay, is it true about what I just heard?"  
  
"What you heard?"

"Okay, there's a stupid rumour going on in this school and I know that it so not true. I mean… come on… you and that Gilmore chick, made out… ha… ha… ha… that was the most ridiculous rumour I have ever heard. Don't you think Tristan?"

"Well…"

"I mean…" Marissa's eyes wandering around the cafeteria looking for Rory and she found her eating her meal while reading a book. "… look at her" she continued, pointing at Rory "she's so not your type. She's a Mary. A Mary ONLY make out with her boyfriend and it's not like you're her boyfriend… right… Tristan?"

"Well that Marissa… you're gonna have to ask her yourself. But hey… I'm in a really good mood right now so… let's ask her together. Come on" Tristan started walking towards Rory, followed by Marissa. "Hey Rory" Tristan said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Tristan" Rory said, putting down her book.

"You know Marissa" Tristan said, pointing to where Marissa was standing.

"Umm… yeah. Hi Marissa" Rory greeted politely. Marissa didn't answer. She just stands there and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Marissa here, have a question for you" Tristan said.

"Oh okay. What is it?"

"She wants to know if you, Rory Gilmore, is my, Tristan DuGrey's girlfriend"

"Oh"

"So, are you my girlfriend Rory?"

"Yes I am"

"Good. That makes me your boyfriend right?"

"Uh huh"

"Good again. Now, give your boyfriend a kiss because he's dying for another hot kiss since this morning"

"Okay" Rory answered sweetly. She placed her hands on both sides of Tristan's face and gave him a slow sensual kiss.

"Hmmm…" Tristan said after they pulled away. "So Marissa… was that answer your question?" Marissa's face was red for holding her anger. She groaned loudly and stormed out of the cafeteria. Tristan laughed quietly.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked.

"Just another disappointing fan" Tristan answered while he caressed Rory's cheek with the back of his palm.

"ANOTHER disappointing fan?"

"Uh huh"

"How many fans you got?"

"Umm… too many. I could form a fan club you know"

"Tristan's Fan Club?"

"Uh huh" Rory let a small laughed. "Now up up up" Tristan said pulling Rory out of her chair and made her seat on his lap.

"Tristan, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?"

"We're in the cafeteria. People are looking"

"They'll get use to it sooner or later. Now what do we have here" Tristan said looking down at Rory's meal and picked up a fork.

"Hey that's mine" Rory whined.

"You're my girlfriend. You're mine so… what's yours is mine, got it?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Good" he said simply and started eating the meal.

"So…I'm yours?" Rory asked and Tristan just nodded his head because he was eating.

"Are you mine?" 

Tristan swallowed his food and said, "Of course. Now open your mouth" Tristan said offering her a salad that had been impaled on the fork. Rory opened her mouth and took the salad. "Good girl" Tristan said and gave Rory a quick kiss on her lips.

                                                                                                            To be continued…………


	12. I Have A Boyfriend

**Author: Kimmi**

**Chapter 12: I Have A Boyfriend!**

CHILTON 

Rory and Tristan were walking out of the school. Tristan arms were wrapped around Rory's shoulder and Rory was holding her books in front of her chest.

"Tell me again, why I shouldn't take you home," Tristan asked.

"Because I don't want you to drive me all the way to Stars Hollow and drive back to Hartford. My house, to your house is pretty far away you know"

"But you're my girlfriend. Just in case you don't know, boyfriends give their girlfriends a ride home," Rory didn't answer. She just gave him a sweet smile and slid her right arm around Tristan's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

THE BUS STOP 

"What time your bus will get here?" Tristan asked. He and Rory were sitting on the bench waiting for the bus to come.

"Umm… in 5 minutes" Rory answered looking down at her watch. Then she opened her bag pack and pulled out a book.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading"

"Why?"

"Because this is what I always do when I'm waiting for my bus"

"But that was before you have me as your boyfriend. Now that I am your boyfriend and sitting next to you, you don't have to read anymore. Well… at least when I'm around"

"But I'm used to it. Plus, I really really have to know what happen to story next. Please…"Rory begged. Tristan sighed.

"Okay-but just for today"

"Okay" Rory said and started reading. Tristan slid his arms around Rory's waist and pulled her closer. Rory rested her back on Tristan's chest and he rested his chin on Rory's left shoulder. Then he sighed. "Poor me… My girlfriend just picked a book over me" he pouted. Rory laughed softly.

"Don't talk. It tickles" 

Tristan ignored her. He moved his chin over and over again. Rory started to laugh hard. "Okay fine. I'll stop reading" Rory said closing her book and put it in her bag then turned around to face Tristan who was having a big smile on his face.

"You're mean" Rory stated.

"I am?"

"Yeah, and selfish too"

"I'm being selfish only if it involves you" Tristan started lean in and so did Rory. Then…

"Oh that's my bus" Rory said. Tristan let a loud groan.

"I hate bus" he muttered. They both got up and Rory gave Tristan a quick kiss and pulled away before he could respond to the kiss. She turned around to get her bag pack.

"Oh no no… You're not gonna get away from me that easy" Tristan said, circling his arms around Rory's waist and turned her around so that she was facing him. Their faces were only inches away. He captured her lips with his and kissed her hard. They kissed and tasted until the bus stopped next to them. "Now that's the right way to say goodbye to your boyfriend" Tristan said after they pulled away, with his arms still circling around Rory's waist, pulling her closer. 

"My bus is here"

"I noticed" Tristan said, looking up at the bus.

"I should go"

"Okay. Bye sweetheart. I'll call you" Tristan said and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before letting her go. 

"Okay. Bye"Rory got on the bus and they waved each other goodbye.

*        *        *         *        *         *       *          *         *         *         *         *        *        *         *               

   *   *   *   *   *   *    *   *   *   *   *   *   *    *    *   *    *   *     *   *   *   *    *   *   *   *   *   *    *       

     *        *        *         *        *        *        *          *         *          *        *          *         *        *         *        

When Rory got off the bus, she walked home as quickly as she can. When she got home, she changed her school uniform and went straight to the Inn to see her mom.

THE INN 

Rory walked in the Inn and her eyes wandering around looking for Lorelai. But she's nowhere to be found. She walked to the counter where Michelle was standing there with his hand under his chin.

"Hey Michelle" Rory accosted.

"Hmm" Michelle answered simply.

"Where's mom?" Rory asked and Michelle didn't answer. He just pointed to the direction of the kitchen. "Okay, thanks. Bye Michelle"

"Hmm"

IN THE KICTHEN 

"You should see him Lorelai. He's…big" Sookie said. "His tail is so big and fury just as big as his head. And his head… you cant see his chin. My cat doesn't have a chin!"

"Honey, of course your cat has a chin. It's just that…his chin…is…hiding. Yeah. I'm sure if you look closely, or if you try to touch it and look for it, there must be a chin behind his fat and fury head"

"Whose head?" Rory asked, interrupting both of them.

"Milo's head"

"Milo?"

"My cat. My fat fat cat" Sookie said.

"Oh… you got the cat already…"

"Yeah"

"Hey, that's great"

"I'm sure it is"

"Aww…I'm sure he's a very cute cat. I can't wait to meet him"

"Sookie!" a man called.

"Jake, I'll be right there. I gotta go"

"Bye Sookie" Rory said.

"Bye"

"So… what brings you here?" Lorelai asked as she and Rory walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. Just the normal thing"

"The normal thing?"

"Yeah"

"Like?"

"Like the boyfriend thing"

"Argh! He asked?"

"Uh huh"

"What did you say? What did you say? Did you say 'sure' because last night you said you don't wanna say 'yes' cuz you wanted to say 'sure'. Did you say 'sure'? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?" Lorelai said while she shook Rory's shoulder.

"Mom! Relax!"

"No! I can't relax. We're talking about your first boyfriend here so I can't relax. I don't even know what relax mean. Relax? What's that? Some kind of food? A car? Or a fat cat?"

"Mom!"

"Okay okay" Lorelai took a deep breath. "I am relaxing. Okay Rory. Now, tell me what did he said and what did you said"

"Okay. At first I was kinda mad at him because every time we tried to talk, there's always an interruptions"

"Interruptions?"

"Yeah. Every time I was talking to him, every girl that passed us or should I say passed _him_, they were like ' Hi Tristan, Hey Tristan, Bye Tristan, See you later Tristan'. And one of them actually kissed him! But on the cheek"

"You were jealous"

"Of course I was jealous. I'm a human being"

"You're a human being? But I remembered when you were 1, I think I saw two antennas on your head"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What colour?"

"Blue"

"Aren't they supposed to be green?"

"Nah… that's for the male. Female's are blue"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Okay, enough said. Go on with the story please"

"Okay, and then he said there was a way to stop all those stupid interruptions"

"What? Like a signboard or something?"  
  
"That's exactly what I said! And then… he kissed me"

"Oooo…. and the interruptions stop cuz they finally understand that he is taken?"

"Yeah. He's taken. By me. He's mine mom. Mine. I have a boyfriend. Hmmm… I like how it sounds. I have a boyfriend"

"Yeah. And I don't. Can we share?"

"Umm… nope. I'm a pretty greedy woman when it comes to boyfriend"

"Okay okay. So what exactly did he said, when he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Well… after we kissed, he asked me, Rory, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uh huh, uh huh. And what did you say?"

"I said 'depends'"

"You said depends?"

"Yeah and he asked me, 'depends on what?'. And I said 'depends on you. Do you wanna be my boyfriend Tristan?"

"You said that?"

"Yeah"

"You go girl! Bet he didn't expect it didn't he?"

"Nope. You should see his face"

"Okay, then what did he says?"

"Okay, you're not gonna believe what he said"

"Try me"

"He said…  'be with you as your girlfriend was my dream since I first laid my eyes on you'"

"Awww…" Both Rory and Lorelai said at the same time.

"Then he asked if I would be kind enough and make his dream come true. Thanks to you, who taught me to be nice and kind to people, I said ' it would be my honour. So, starting from today, Tristan and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm off the market. I'm not available anymore mom" Rory said, elated.

"Awww… sweetie… I'm really happy for you" Lorelai said and gave her daughter a big hug.

"Thank you"

"Lorelai, phone" Michelle said, interrupting the happy mother and daughter.

"Okay sweetie, I gotta go now. We'll talk later when I get home okay?"

"Okay mom. Bye"

"Bye. Oh and Michelle, don't talk to her, she's not available anymore" Lorelai said and she left. Rory just laughed and blushed.

"Lane!" Rory said and left the Inn to talk to her best friend about _her _boyfriend.

                                                                                                                 To be continued…………


	13. Aacchhooo!

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 13: Aacchhooo!**

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Rory was sitting on the couch, doing her homework when she heard the phone ring. "Hello?"  
  


"Hey Rory"

  
Rory smile when she heard the voice. She knew that voice. It's her boyfriend. "Hey Tristan"

"How are you doing sweetheart"

"I'm doing wonderful"

"That's good"

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, worried because Tristan's voice sounds a little husky and she could hear him breathing hard.

"Of course I'm okay"

"Well, you don't sound okay"

Tristan let a small laugh. "I don't?"

"No"

"I'm trying to do a sexy voice here"

"Well… its not working. You sound like you just got up from your beauty sleep"

"mmm… you know me too well… mmm… I want to kiss you so bad right now"

"That, you're gonna have to come here because I don't want to kiss the phone"

"Can I come?"

"Sure"

"Right now?"  
  
"Yes, right now"

"Okay… I have to take a shower first and then… I'll go to your house okay sweetheart?"

"Okay"

"Okay Rory, I'll see you later. Buh bye"

"Bye"

**~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|**

40 minutes later, Rory heard the doorbell. "I'm coming, I'm coming". Rory opened the door and saw Tristan, who looks soo cute and fresh, maybe because he just took a shower. His cheeks were red and his smile was so sweet. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Wow. You look… fresh"

"Why thank you. But do I look kissable? Cuz I know you are"

"Ummm… nope!" Rory said then turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"Aaaah… and you said it was me who's being mean" Tristan said, closing the door behind him and walked after her. "Where's your mom?" he asked, sitting down while Rory made the coffee.

"At Sookie's" Rory said, sitting down on Tristan's lap then wrapped her arms around his neck and Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, pulling her closer. "She's trying to help Sookie searching for Milo's chin" she continued.

"Milo?" Tristan asked.

"Sookie's cat"

"Okay… Milo's ch- nevermind. I don't wanna know"

"You're cute" Rory said giving him the sweetest smile. Tristan let a small laugh then tightens his hold on Rory's waist, pulling her even closer and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"So are you"

He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose and finally captured her lips with his. The kiss started slowly but became more aggressive when both wanted to taste each other fully. Tristan started to move his hands up and down on Rory's back, causing her to moan softly. Then they both startled when the phone ring. "Your phone hates me" Tristan pouted. Rory started to get up but Tristan didn't let go. "Let the machine answer it" he said, and they continue their make out session.

"Rory?" Lorelai called out, on the phone.

Rory pulled away immediately. "Mom?"

"Rory? Are you there?"

"She's not home?" Sookie asked, on the background.

"I don't know. I thought she was home"

Rory quickly got up then ran to the living room and grab the phone. "Hey mom"

"Hey Rory. Couldn't find the phone huh?"  
  


"Umm… yeah"

"I figured. Hey sweetie, you said you wanted to come here and see Milo"

"Oh yeah… I forgot. I'll be right there mom"

"Okay. See ya!"

"Oh mom?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Umm… Tristan's here"

"Oh……"

"Yeah. So… can he come too?"

"Of coarse he can. I never really got a chance to talk to him when he came to our house"

"Thanks mom. We'll be right there. Bye mom"

"Bye hun"

Rory hung up and walked to where Tristan was sitting. "Come on" she said, taking Tristan's hand in hers and pulled him out of the chair.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Milo"

"Wait wait, Rory"

"What?"

"We're going to see Milo?"

"Yes"

"Milo the cat?"

"Yes"

"Okay umm… Rory…?"

"Yes…?"

"I uhh… I'm allergic to cat"

Rory's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup"

SOOKIE'S HOUSE 

Rory hit the doorbell button and after about 5 seconds, Sookie answered the door. "Hey Sookie. Where's mom?" Rory asked, walking into the house with Tristan following her from behind.

"She's in the kitchen, with Milo"

"Okay. Oh Sookie, this is Tristan"

"Hi Sookie. I heard so much about you. I'm really happy that I finally meet you"

"Well, I'm happy that I finally meet you too Tristan. Come on kids"

IN THE KITCHEN 

"Hi mom"

"Hey Rory, hey Tristan. Look…" Lorelai said, holding Milo in her arms and walked towards Rory and Tristan.

"Awww… oh my god… he's so cute…" Rory said, gently caressed Milo's head with the back of her hand.

"No no take him. He's too heavy" Lorelai said, handing the cat to Tristan.

"Mom mom he's—"

"Aacchhooo!"

"—allergic to cat"

"Oh" Then they all started laughing.

AN HOUR LATER 

"Aacchhooo!"

"He's here" Rory said.

"I'll get him" Lorelai said. They were all sitting on the couch in the living room, talking, drinking coffee and eat cookies. They put Milo outside, to keep him away from Tristan. But he kept on coming back in. They didn't hear him when he got in but when they heard Tristan sneeze; they knew he was in.

"I'll go get us more cookies" Sookie said.

"Thanks Sookie" Rory said then turned around to look at Tristan. His cheeks and his nose were all red. "Awww… poor you…" Rory said, placing both of her hands on each side of Tristan's face.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Tristan said.

"Awww……" Rory gave him a sweet kiss on his lips and hugged him tightly.

                                                                                                                       To be continued………

Short but sweet! Well, at least that's what I think. Anyway, to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! I mean it. Thank you sooooo much!! :D


	14. Say It To My Face Part 1

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 14: Say It To My Face (Part 1)**

**2 months later…**

GILMORE HOUSE 

"Aacchhooo! I cant believe I agreed to baby sit him" Tristan said, rubbing his nose. He and Rory were sitting on the couch, studying. Sookie had asked them to 'baby sit' Milo while she and Jackson went out to see Jackson's mother for two weeks.

"You didn't agree Tristan. I did. By the way, I didn't ask you to come. You volunteered"

"Hey, I just wanna spend some time with my girlfriend. It's not wrong isn't it?"

"No"

"Aacchhooo! Oh god…… can you take him somewhere else besides in this living room?"

"I can't take him outside. It's cold out there"

"Take him to your room and lock him or something"

"Okay… I'll be right back. Come on Milo" Rory said, taking Milo into her arms and headed to her room.

_Okay Tristan. This is it. You are going to tell her today. When she got out of the room… kiss her for a while… then say it. Foooh… Oh god there she is… breath DuGrey… breathe……_ Tristan thought while Rory was in her room.

"Okay. He's in my room now. If anything or something happen to him or to my room, I'll blame you for the rest of your life" Rory said, sitting down next to Tristan.

"Now that's just mean"

"I know"

"Okay…… now that the cat is out of the picture…" Tristan said, leaning in to Rory "… I can do what I came here to do" 

"Hey… I thought you come here to stud-" he captured her lips with his. Kissed her with all the passion he had for her. But Rory was the one who was deepening the kiss. Tristan smiles but still kissing his girlfriend passionately. Tristan put his arms around Rory's waist, pulling her down with him. Rory was lying on top of Tristan. She kissed his eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw line down to his neck. "Rory?" Tristan called out, between his soft moans.

"Hmm…?" Rory answered, still attacking his neck with her soft lips.

"I love you" Tristan said, softly and sincerely.

                                                                                                                              To be continued……

My English sux! :( Sorry… Oh and the next chapter will be more loooonger than this one, so… it might take a while (^o^)


	15. Say It To My Face Part 2

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 15: Say It To My Face (Part 2)**

"I love you" Tristan said softly and sincerely. Rory lifted her head up. She straightens her body. She was sitting on Tristan hip. She bit her bottom lip and stared down at Tristan's chest. She tucked the hair that falls down in front of her face behind her ears. "Rory?" Tristan called out softly and lovingly. Bang! They heard a sound from Rory's room. 

"Oh god! That must be Milo" Rory said, getting up from Tristan and jogged to her room, leaving a very confused Tristan.

_Whoa! What was that? Did she just blew me off?!_ Tristan thought. He was confused. He quickly got up from the couch and went to Rory's room.

"Rory?"

"He dropped a book," Rory answered. She was sitting on the bed with Milo on her lap.

"Oh. Is he okay?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Good. Rory… umm… I don't know if you didn't hear me… but I'm 100% sure that you did… well… I did say it pretty soft…and slow… but you were… umm… here…" Tristan said walking into the room and pointing at his neck. "… so… I'm pretty sure you heard me and—"

"Tristan" Rory cut him off. "I heard what you said," she continued.

"Good. Cuz if you didn't, I could say it back, again and again and again… cuz I…" Tristan said, trying to take a seat next to Rory but stopped. "Could you uhh… put him aside please…?"

"Oh. Sorry" Rory put Milo down and he walked out of the room. Tristan took a seat next to her.

"So… you did hear me"

"Yeah" Rory answered quietly, looking down at her hands.

"So…?" Rory didn't say anything "Rory?" he whispered her name.

"My mom said 'I love you' to my dad"

"Rory…" Tristan said, taking her hand in his and turned her around so that she was looking at him. "Look at me…" Rory looked up. "Rory… you're not gonna get pregnant by saying I love you"

"My mom did"

"To be honest… I'm glad she did. Cuz you wouldn't be here if she didn't" Rory looked away "Baby…" Tristan put fingers under her chin, lifting her head up. He stared lovingly into her eyes and said that three words again. "I love you" Still, Rory didn't say anything. "Okay, umm… I'm expecting an I love you back here"

"Tristan… I—I cant"

"You cant or you don't want to"

"Tristan…"

"I—I thought you loved me Rory… I really really thought you did. I can see it Rory. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it, every moment we spent together" Tristan sighed deeply and started getting up from the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Is it because I'm not good enough for you?"

"No!" Rory answered immediately.

"Then what Rory…?"

"I… I…I don't know" Rory said, still staring at her hands.

"What is it that you don't know Rory?"

"I'm sorry" Rory said quietly.

"I can't believe this," he muttered as he walked out of the room and out of the house. Rory wanted to run after him, tell him to stay… but she felt her body was too heavy to move. She couldn't get up. Tristan got out of the house, to his car and drove home.

DuGrey Mansion 

"I can't believe this! She didn't love me?! After all this time… she didn't love me?! She didn't even try to stop me!" Tristan said as he walked back and forth in the kitchen.

"Whoa! Are you my son dear? Do I know you? Cuz my son is a sane man. He wouldn't talk by himself" Jennifer DuGrey. Tristan beloved mother and also his best friend in the house. They were very close since Tristan was their only child. 

"Mom! She didn't love me"

"Who? The new maid?"

"Mom… you know who…"

"So… you finally told her"

"Yes mom. I told her. You know mom, when you tell a woman that you loved her… she was supposed to say I love you back. That's how it goes"

"Did she tell you she doesn't love you?"

"Well… no… she didn't say anything… but it did mean something right? It means she didn't love me"

"Maybe she wasn't ready. It happens. You should give her more time honey"

"I don't know mom… I'm so disappointed right now cuz I was hoping so bad that she'd say it back" Tristan sighed. "I'm going to my room" Tristan said, giving her mom a kiss on her forehead and went up to his room.

                                                                                                                                        To be continued……


	16. I need help!

HI everybody!!!

Okay..I kinda need a help here..

If I marry your brother…(if you don't have one pretend that you do…and a very hot one) what is the relationship between your mom and my mom…what you call it?

Thank you…

Kimmi


	17. Say It To My Face Part 3

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 16: Say It To My Face (Part 3)**

Author's note: Hey guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you! So… in-laws huh? Got it. *Thumbs up*

GILMORE HOUSE 

"I'm home…" Lorelai said. "Rory? Where are you?" Lorelai called out from the living room, but there was no answer. "Rory?" Lorelai walked to Rory's room and saw her curled up on her bed. "Rory?" Lorelai walked in. "Honey what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, sitting next to where Rory was lying.

"I'm the worst girlfriend in the world," Rory said, almost whispered.

"What? Who said—Did Tristan tell you that?"

"No…." Rory said, sitting down.

"Then who…?"

"I did"

"Awww honey… why did you say that? Is something wrong with you and Tristan? Did he hurt you?"

"No… he didn't hurt me… I hurt him," Rory said, staring down at her hands.

"Rory, what happened?" Lorelai said, giving her daughter a gentle squeeze on her hands.

"He was here today… to study. And then when we were uhh… ummm… anyway, he told me that…… he loves me" Rory said, holding back a tear. "…..and I said nothing mom…. Nothing!"

"Honey….."

"And his face…. He looks so disappointed. I hurt him mom. I hurt him"

"Rory, listen to me… do you love him Rory?"

Silent

"Yes I do….. but I couldn't say it"

"Do you want to tell me why you couldn't say it?"

"Tristan…… he's a great guy, a really great guy. He's caring, loving, sweet….. all that wrapped up in one. That's Tristan"

"Then what's the problem honey?"

"I….. I'm scared mom. No matter how good he is or… how sweet he is… to me, he's still Tristan. You know how he was mom, before we were together. He pissed me off every chances he got"

"That's because he wants you to noticed him. And you did didn't you?"

"Yeah….. and he's been with a lot of girls. What if… he found someone better then he dumped me"

"What? Rory… don't be silly"

Rory sighed. " I guess I'm just scared… scared that I might get hurt. I don't want to get hurt mom"

"Did you tell him that?"

"No… I told him that you said 'I love you' to dad and…"

"I got the most wonderful daughter. Rory… just tell him how you really feel… tell him that you're scared… I'm sure he'll understand"

"Too late mom… he left me"

"Awww baby…" Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly and let Rory cried on her shoulder. "If you really love him Rory, you have to trust him. Believe in him. That's what couples do. They believe in each other"

DUGREY MANSION 

"Okay Tristan. I just spoke to Principal Collins. He said you could only take three days off. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. We will leave tomorrow night and you have to come home alone on Wednesday because you father and I have to stay a little longer. We have to take care of your grandfather. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah" Tristan answered. He was lying on his bed, staring at his cell phone.

"Tristan…" Jennifer took a seat next to her son "… if you wanted to call her… go ahead…"

"I don't know….."

"Sweetie, you're leaving tomorrow night, you have to tell her"

Tristan didn't say anything.

"I will leave…" Jennifer said, getting up and headed to the door. "Don't forget to pack"  
  


"Okay"

"Oh and Tristan?"

Tristan looked up.

"Call her, she might be waiting"

**MEANWHILE……**

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Rory was lying on her bed, staring at the phone.

_Why didn't he call me? Oh god, he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Wait. That's impossible. He just told me that he loves me. And I love him. God I love him so much. I have to tell him_. Rory thought and she picked up the phone then dialed the number……

……and so did Tristan.

Rory: It's busy

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

Tristan: It's busy

They both hung up and cry themselves to sleep…

                                                                                                                                      To be continued………


	18. Say It To My Face Part 4

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 17: Say It To My Face (Part 4)**

**Tomorrow morning-Sunday**

**GILMORE HOUSE**

"Are you sure you're okay? Lorelai asked. She and Rory were having breakfast.

"Yes mom. I'll be fine"

"Okay good. I'm just gonna go for a while. Sookie and I will go to Hartford, check the place out and we'll get home as soon as possible. Then we could hang out"

"Okay"

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye mom"

HARTFORD-somewhere on the street… 

"Oh my god! That place was beautiful! Sookie, I love it! What do you think?"

"You're right Lorelai. That place was beautiful. And the kitchen likes me! We were meant to be…"

"So… we'll take it?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess…"

"Wow… our own Inn…"

"Yeah…"

"Ummm… hello? Excuse me?" a beautiful blonde woman called out. Both of her hands were full of shopping bags.

"Oh, can we help you?" Lorelai asked.

"Hi… you're probably don't know me… well… you're definitely don't know me… but ummm… could you please pick that bag for me, please…?"

"Oh sure. Here it is" Lorelai said, handing her the bag but the woman couldn't take it. Her hands were full. Every finger had a bag hanging on them. "Oh hey… why don't we just help you take all these bags to your car" Lorelai offered.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course"

"You two are wonderful. That would be great. Come on, my car is right over there"

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

"Here we are" The blonde woman opened the car trunk and put all her bags inside and closed it before she walked to where Lorelai and Sookie were standing. "Thank you so much"

"No problem"

"I've never seen you two in Hartford before"

"Oh, we're here to check out a place. We're planning on having an Inn of our own"

"Oh wow… that's great…"

"Yeah… thank you"

"I'm Jennifer DuGrey" 

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is Soo—Are you related to Tristan. Tristan DuGrey?"

"Yeah… he's my son. How did you—you're Rory's mother…"

"That's me"

"Oh my god… this is great"

"Yes it is"

"Oh wow… its good that I finally meet you Lorelai. Rory is wonderful young lady"

"Well… its good that I finally meet you too Jennifer. And Tristan is a great kid. Oh by the way, this is Sookie"

"Hi Sookie. Its nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you too Jennifer. Now I know where Tristan got his pretty face"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Jennifer said, and they all laughed. "Hey Lorelai… Do you know about the… you know… about Rory… and Tristan…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"So… how is she?"

"She's still upset"

"Yeah… so is Tristan. He really love her"

"I know… and Rory loves him too"

"Really?"

"Yeah… she told me"

"But I thought—" Jennifer was interrupt when her cell phone ring. "Hello? Hey David. I know… I'll be right there. Love you too. Bye." She hung up. "Oh Lorelai… Sookie, that was my husband. He's waiting for me so I really have to go… I'm sorry…"

"Oh that's okay"

"We're leaving to Paris tonight. Tristan's grandfather is sick"

"Oh we're so sorry"

"Thank you. Oh, say hi to Rory for me"

"I will"

"It's very nice to meet you two"

"Same here"

"Bye"

"Bye…" both Lorelai and Sookie said.

"Oh no, we're late. Rory's waiting" Lorelai said, glancing down at her watch.

"Oh! Right! Let's go"

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

GILMORE HOUSE 

"Rory?"

"Here…" Rory said, from the living room.

"Hey, guess who I met today?"

"Who…?"

"Tristan's mom"

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah"

"Was Tristan with her?"

"No… she was alone"

"Oh"

"Did he call you?"

"No"

"Did you call him?"

"No"

"So you didn't know"

"Know what? Oh god… Is something wrong with Tristan? Is he okay? Is he sick?"

"No… he's fine… relax… He's okay and he's not sick"

"Thank god" Rory let a relief sighed.

"But his grandpa is"

"His grandpa is sick?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh no… poor Tristan… he loves his grandpa so much"

"And he's leaving to Paris tonight"

"He's leaving to Paris?"

"Yep. He and his family"

"Tonight?"

"That's what Jennifer said"

"Why didn't he tell me…?"

"Maybe he didn't tell you **yet. **He's leaving tonight. There are still times for him to call"

"Or maybe he don't want to call"

"Rory…"

"I thought… he's just mad at me and he'd call me… and now… he's leaving to Paris… and he still hasn't call… he really did left me… he broke up with me…" Rory said, tears falling down on her cheeks.

"Sweetie…" Lorelai said, pulling her daughter into an embrace.

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

That night, Tristan left to Paris… without telling Rory.

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

MONDAY MORNING… 

Rory and Lorelai were in the car. Lorelai refused to let Rory took the bus because she wanted to give her the ride to school.

"Mom" Rory spoke up.

"Yes sweetie"

"When he get home, I'm going to tell him… that I love him. I will wait for him"

Lorelai gave Rory a gentle squeeze on her hands.

"I just hope that… he'll forgive me"

"He will"

PARIS 

Tristan sat on a chair, next to a bed where his grandfather was lying. He felt so alone. He wanted Rory. He wanted her to be there, right here, right now. He wanted her to hold him tight and tell him that everything is going to be all right. He needed her. He missed her… so bad. "Rory…" Tristan cried out. He buried his face in both palm of his hands.

"Tristan?" Jennifer called out softly.

Tristan looked up. He wiped his tears with the back of his hands. "Yes mother"

"Sweetie, its late. You should get some rest. Your grandfather will be fine"

Tristan got up from his chair and walk to where his mother was standing.

"Come here…" Jennifer said, pulling his son in a bear hug.

"I miss her" Tristan whispered.

"I know… I'm sure she miss you too"

"Yeah right" Tristan said sarcastically, pulling away from his mother embrace.

"She loves you Tristan"

Tristan let a small laugh. "How did you know? Did she tell you? Cause she sure didn't tell me" he joked.

"Well, her mom did. I met her the other day, at Hartford. She and her friend, Vicky…"

"Sookie"

"Right Sookie… they were checking out a place to open their own Inn. Anyway… she told me that… Rory loves you"

"She probably made that up"

"Tristan…"

"How should I believe that she did love me? She didn't say it mom. I wanna hear she say it. To my face!" and with that he walked away.

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

Days gone by so slowly for Rory Gilmore. Every night, she would cry, on her bed and fell to sleep. Tristan's grandfather was doing better and better each day. Tristan was more than that his grandfather was doing okay.

Wednesday PARIS- Airport 

"Okay Tristan. Your father and I will come home tomorrow or… maybe Friday. We don't know yet. We'll see how your grandfather is doing"

"Okay mom" Tristan gave his mother a kiss on her forehead. Jennifer suddenly pulled him into a hug. She hugged him so tightly like… she'll never see him again.

"I love you" Jennifer said.

"I love you too mom"

After a while, they pulled away. "Take care okay?"

"I will. Tell dad and grandpa that I love them both"

"I will sweetie"

"Bye mom"

"Bye" 

                                                                                                                                   To be continued…… 


	19. First Picture

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 18: First picture.**

GILMORE HOUSE-Wednesday 

Rory just got back from the school. She went straight to her room and crashed herself on the bed. She lied there, staring at the ceiling, thinking how much she miss him, how much she need him, wondering when he will come home, so that she could tell him how much she love him. Rory got up and picked a book from the bookshelves. She went back to the bed and lied on her back. When she opened the book, a picture fell off. She picked it up slowly. It was a picture of her and Tristan.

FLASHBACK 

**_CHILTON_**

****

_"Mickey my friend…" Tristan said as he slung his arm around Michael's shoulder. Michael is the school cameraman. He was the one who's responsible on everything that involves photography/pictures for the school._

_"Since when I've become your friend Tristan" Michael asked._

_"It doesn't matter my friend"_

_"What do you want Tristan"_

_"See… I told you we were friends. You know me too well"_

_"Stop calling me 'friend' and get your hands off me…" Michael said, shrugging off Tristan's arm around his shoulder. Tristan lifted his hands up in surrender. "… and don't call me Mickey, my name is Michael"_

_"Okay… listen Mick—Michael. I need a favour"_

_"From me?"_

_"Well yeah… I'm talking to you right now am I?"_

_"Huh! That's the first. What do you want Tristan?"_

_"You're the school cameraman right" Tristan asked, as he followed Michael walk down the hallway._

_"That's me"_

_"So… do you mind taking a picture of me and Rory Gilmore?"_

_"Rory Gilmore?"_

_"Yeah, Rory Gilmore, the new student"_

_"For what?"_

_"For me"_

_Michael sighed. He knew DuGrey didn't take no for an answer. Besides if he say yes, he would stop following him. "Okay"_

_"Awesome! Thanks dude"_

_"Call me that again… no picture"_

_"Okay, okay"_

_"So when do you wanna take it?"_

_"Lunch time"_

_"Where?"_

_"I'll tell you later. Thanks Mickey. I owe you one" Tristan said, tapping Michael on the shoulder and walked away._

_"I hate that name" Michael muttered._

LUNCH TIME 

_Rory was sitting on the bench, reading._

_"Hey Rory" Tristan said, sitting next to her._

_"Hmmm… that was weird…"_

_"What weird?"_

_"You called me Rory"_

_"That's your name isn't it?"_

_"Yeah… but I was just starting to get used to Mary"_

_"Rory—"_

_"Mary is such a beautiful name"_

_"Ro—"_

_"Now I kind of missed it"_

_Tristan groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "Fine… Mary"_

_"How many times must I tell you Tristan… my name is Rory" Rory said politely._

_"What? But you just—so I—"Tristan stuttered._

_Rory looked down on her book and continued her reading, with a smirk plastered on her face. That was when Tristan realized that he just got mock, by Rory Gilmore. He laughed softly. "I can't believe this" Tristan muttered under his breath._

_"Believe it DuGrey" Rory said as she started to get up, gathered all her books and put them in her bag pack. Tristan still couldn't believe that he just got mock, by a girl. Tristan DuGrey just got mock by a girl. He stared as she gathered her books, biting her lower lip, holding a laugh. That was the moment he fell for her. Then he noticed that someone was standing behind him. He turned around and saw Michael. Then he remembered the reason he was here. _

_"Rory wait"_

_"Are you talking to me?" Rory questioned, innocently._

_"Ha ha, very funny Mary"_

_Rory laughed softly. **Oh my god** Tristan thought as he stared her face reddened fro holding her laugh earlier. He was falling even more in love with her._

_"I was just wondering… maybe we could take a picture together" Tristan said, getting up and put his hands in the pockets._

_"Picture?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Together?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"You and me?"_

_"Okay this is my last 'yeah'"_

_"For what?"_

_"For uhh… school… collection. Yeah. For school collection"_

_"School collection?"_

_"Yeah. So we can put in the year book" Tristan lied._

_"Umm… okay"_

_Tristan let a relieve sigh._

_"Let me know when you wanna take it" Rory started to leave._

_"Actually… I wanna take it now"_

_"Oh. Okay… do you have the camera with you?"_

_"Yeah, Mickey"_

_"You named your camera Mickey?"_

_"What? No. This is Mickey" Tristan said, pointing to where Michael was standing. Michael gave him and evil glare. "Uhh… I mean… Michael. Michael here… is the school cameraman. He's the one who's going to take our picture"_

_"Hi Michael"_

_"Hi" Michael said, smiling._

_"That's a very nice camera" Rory said politely._

_"Thanks. So… how long you have been transferred here"_

_"Almost a month now"_

_"Oh wow. A month? Okay this might sound crazy but I never seen you before… I mean here in Chilton"_

_"Well, it doesn't sound crazy for me because I never seen you either"_

_"Well, the school is big"_

_"Way too big"_

_Tristan who was feeling kinda left out and jealous of coarse, interrupt. "Okay, okay, enough with the introduction. Its picture time"_

_Michael took the picture. Rory sat on the bench with his hands on her lap. Tristan also sat on the bench, very close to where Rory was sitting. He suddenly slung his arm over Rory's shoulder._

_"Do you really have to do that?" Rory asked._

_"We have to look 'friendly'. Remember… it's for the school"_

_"Smile" Michael said, they both smile and 'click'._

END FLASHBACK 

Our first picture Rory thought.


	20. Immortal

Author: Kimmi

Title: Chapter 19: Immortal

DUGREY MANSION-Thursday 

Tristan was lying on his bed. He didn't go to school because he wasn't feeling very well. That's what he told the principal when he called the school. The truth was, he wasn't ready to face Rory. 'Ring… ring…' His phone ring. He rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tristan, its mom"

"Hey mom"

"I'm glad you got home safe"

"How is grandpa?"

"He's 97.9% fine"

Tristan let out a laugh. "So when are you guys coming home?"

"Actually… we're on our way home. Your father and I are on the plane"

"On the plane?"

"Yeah. Your father got a call from his business partner. He has an important meeting to attend. You know your father. Every meeting is important to him"

"Yeah, I know. So I guess I'll see you guys in a few hours then"

"Uh huh. Definitely"

"Say hi to dad"

"I will. Bye son"

"Bye mom. Love you"

"Love you too sweetie"

**GILMORE HOUSE- That night.**

"You know what mom" Rory said. She and Lorelai were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"What?"

"If he still hasn't come back tomorrow… I'm going over to his house"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. 100% sure. I cant wait any longer. I have to tell him. I missed him. I need to see him. Why? Do you think it's a stupid idea?"

"What? No no no. Of coarse not. You should follow your heart. Do whatever you think is right. I'll support you no matter what"

"Thanks mom"

Lorelai smiled and gave Rory a kiss on her forehead.

**DUGREY MANSION**

Tristan was having his dinner, alone.

"Betty?" he called one of his maids.

"Yes Master Tristan"

"My mom still hasn't called?"

"No Master Tristan"

"Hmm… that's weird. They should be home by now"

"Anything else Master Tristan?"

"Oh no. Thanks Betty"

"You're welcome Master"

The maid walked away and disappeared to the kitchen. Tristan heard the phone ring. A few seconds later, a maid came with a phone in her hand.

"It's for you Master" the maid said, handing him the phone.

"Thanks. Hello?"

"Tristan DuGrey?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Inspector Murphy. Do you know David DuGrey and Jennifer DuGrey?"

"They are my parent"

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this. I'm afraid I have a very bad news"

Tristan holds his breath. He knew something wrong happen to his parent.

"There been an accident. Your parent's private plane crashed"

"Oh my god… How is my parent? Are they okay? Where are they?"

"I'm so sorry son. Your parent and the pilot… died in the crashed"

"Oh god…"

"I'm so sorry. We're still investigating the cause and……" 

The inspector's voice slowly faded away. Tristan couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel his hands. The phone dropped on the floor…

CHILTON-Tomorrow morning 

Rory was at he locker, gathering all the books she need for her next class.

"Rory?" Michael said. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Because… this is Chilton? And… I go here?"

"Well, yeah… I know that. But, what are you doing here right now? Aren't you supposed to be with Tristan?"

"He's back?"

"Yeah, he's back. How—Oh god… you didn't know did you?"

"What? What happened? Tristan. Is he okay?"

Michael sighed deeply "His parents… they died in a plane crashed. They were on their way home from Paris"

"Oh my god…" Rory dropped a book that she had been holding.

"So… I don't think Tristan is okay. But physically he is because he wasn't in plane at that moment cuz he took an early flight"

"I need to see him"

"I can take you there if you want me to"

"Can you?" Rory asked. Her voice filled with hope.

"Of coarse. Come on"

On the car ride to Tristan's house, Michael wanted to ask Rory, how come she didn't know that Tristan is back and the crashed. Isn't Tristan her boyfriend? But when he looked at her… she look so worried… scared… and sad. He knew it wasn't the right time to ask.

DUGREY MANSION 

Tristan was sitting on the edge of his large bed. He rested his elbows on his knees. He stared at his hands, playing with his long fingers. He was mad, angry… upset.

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

Rory arrived at the DuGrey mansion a few minutes later. She opened the car door as quickly as she can.  She saw a lot of people dressed in black, talking and some of them were crying. Her eyes wandered around, looking for Tristan. But he was nowhere to be found. Then she saw one of his maids. "Excuse me? Have you seen Tristan?"

"Master Tristan is in his room. He never comes out since last night"

"Thanks" Rory said as she walks as fast as she can to Tristan's room.

TRISTAN'S ROOM 

"Do you hate me that much?" Tristan asked to God. "The only girl I loved didn't love me back, my grandpa was sick and now… you took away my parent? What did I do wrong to deserve this? What did I do wrong?" Tristan asked quietly. He clenched his jaw tightly, telling himself not to cry. He buried his face in the palm of his hands.

"Tristan?" 

Tristan heard a soft voice called out his name. He knew that voice. _Rory_. He looked up. "Rory?"

Rory made her way slowly to where Tristan was sitting. She kneeled down between his parted legs. 

"They're gone" Tristan said quietly.

"I know" Rory whispered. A tear finally falling from Tristan's blue eye. Rory wiped the tear with her right thumb. Then she put her hands on both side of Tristan's face. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

"Why do I keep losing the people I loved? I lost you and now…" Tristan said, staring down at his hands.

"No no… you didn't lose me. You never did" Rory swallowed. "Tristan… I love you"

Tristan looked up. Blue eyes met blue eyes. 

"I love you so much. I was going to tell you earlier, but you left to Paris"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Please… don't be. I waited until you come back. I was getting crazy. I missed you so much. I love you so much" Rory hugged him tightly. Tristan hugged her on the waist, pulling her closer. He finally let himself cry… on her shoulder. Rory circled her arms so tightly around Tristan's neck. "Its okay… its okay… I'm here…" she whispered as she ran her hands up and down on the back of Tristan's head. She plant kisses on his hair, his ear and his shoulder. 

"Baby… please don't leave me" Tristan said, his head buried in her hair.

"I wont. I promise" They held each other so close, so tight. 

"Rory?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you"

Rory pulled away. She stared lovingly into his eyes and gave him the sweetest smile. "I love you too" Tristan leaned down and his lips covered hers. The kiss wasn't long, nor passionate; it was one full of promise of better things to come. It still felt wonderful to the two of them and it was a welcome relief from all hurt and confusion of the past five days.

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

Rory had call Lorelai and asked her to come and bring her black dress. Tristan finally agreed to get out of his room and meet his guests.

TRISTAN'S ROOM 

Tristan wore a black suit and a black necktie. His hands were shaking for crying too much. "Damn it" he said, as he failed to tie his necktie.

"Hey… come here… let me help" Rory tied the necktie. Once in a while, a single tear rolled on Tristan's red cheeks. And each time, Rory would kiss them away. After she finished with the necktie, they heard a knock on the door.

"Rory?" Lorelai called out. Rory walked to the door and opened it.

"Mom…" She hugged her mother tightly.

"Aww… honey… I'm so sorry… How is Tristan?"

Rory pulled away. "Not so good" 

Lorelai walked into the room. "Here's your dress"

"Thank you. I'm gonna go change" Rory said to both Lorelai and Tristan then she left to the bathroom.

"Hey Tristan"

"Hey Lorelai" Tristan said and they hugged.

"I'm so sorry" Lorelai said after they pulled away. " I met her once and she was a really nice woman"

"Yeah… she told me… that she met you and Sookie… at Hartford"

"Oh Sookie… she's so sorry she couldn't come"

"It's okay"

Lorelai sighed as she looks at Tristan's face. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks were all red.

"I'm so sorry Tristan"

Tristan didn't say anything. He just gave Lorelai a smile.

"If you need anything… I mean ANYTHING… just let me know okay?"

" I will. Thanks Lorelai"

"Okay…" Rory said as she got out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to wait for you guys downstairs okay?"

"Okay mom"

After Lorelai left Rory walked to where Tristan was standing and she hugged him tightly. Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, pulling her closer. He was glad that she was here with him when he really needs her.

"Are you ready to go?" Rory asked softly.

"Yeah" They pulled away. Rory gave Tristan a soft kiss on his lips then they walked out of the room… hand in hand.


	21. Marry me Part 1

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 20: Marry me (Part 1)**

**2 months later…**

Tristan's grandfather, Janlen DuGrey, had asked Tristan to live with him in Paris but Tristan refused. He said it would be better if he just stayed in that 'big house' so he could take a good care of it.

For the past two months, Tristan had spent every weekend at the Gilmore's. In a week he'd spent two or three nights there.

GILMORE HOUSE 

Tristan was lying on Rory's bed. He had a cold.

"There you go…" Rory said as she put a warm towel on Tristan's fore head.

"Thanks"

"Have you taken your medicines?" Rory asked, sitting next to where Tristan was lying.

"Uh huh" was all he answered.

"Really?" Rory questioned, lifting her left eyebrow. Tristan didn't answer. Rory picked one of his medicines bottle on the nightstand.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12…13! Ahah! There were 13 pills before I left and it still is! You didn't take your medicines"

"They don't taste so good you know"

"Of coarse they don't. They are medicines… but they kill all that germs that cause your cold"

"But baby…"

"No baby, say hi to your medicines. Now open your mouth"

Tristan shook his head.

"Tristan…"

He shook his head again.

"Please baby…"

Tristan sighed.

"I'll give you a kiss?"

"That's exactly what you said the last time you asked me to eat that not-so-good… thing"

"And I did give you a kiss"

"On the fore head"

"You have a cold. I can't kiss you on the lips. I might get infected. Who is going to take care of you if I get sick?"

"I can take care of myself"

"Uh huh sure… come on Tristan… take this…" Rory pleaded.

Tristan groaned. "Fine…" He took the pills. "I hate medicines" he muttered before he put the pills in his mouth, drank some water and swallowed.

"Good boy" Rory said as she taps on Tristan's head softly.

"Now where's my kiss?"

"What kiss?"

"Aww… come on Rory… You promised!"

"Umm… I don't think so… you must be hallucinating. That happens you know… to sick people"

Tristan pouted.

_Aww… why do you have to make him that cute_ Rory thought. "You are spoiled" Rory said, leaning down and kissed his boyfriend o his right cheek. Then she settled next to him. Her head on his shoulder, her arms around his waist and her legs tangled with his.

"I love you" Tristan said softly. And he kissed the top of Rory's head.

"I love you more" Rory said, tighten her hold on him.

"Rory?"

"Hmm?"

Tristan sighed. "I feel so… lonely… living in the big house… all by myself"

"I know…"

"I love staying there, I really do but… sometimes… I just feel so… alone"

"Honey, I know how you feel and… I wish I could do something about it"

"Actually baby… there is something you can do"

"Really?" Rory asked, lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah"

"What is it?"

"Marry me"

                                                                                          to be continued……


	22. Marry Me Part 2

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 21: Marry me (Part 2)**

Author's note: Eager are we…? He he… *evil smirk* 

"Actually baby… there is something you can do"

"Really? What is it?"

"Marry me"

Rory started getting up, slowly.

"Rory… I know it's a little too fast… well… way too fast actually because we're still in high school… but—" Tristan also started getting up but he stopped because his head was killing him. "Okay… I couldn't get up so… I'm just gonna stay right here and talk…so… don't leave okay?"

Rory nodded.

"Okay… just hear me out" Tristan sighed. "Rory… I love you. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have to spend my life with you. I… I couldn't imagine my life spending with someone else other than you Rory… I want to take care of you. You know I can support our lives together right?"

Rory nodded, again.

"So… I don't see a problem if we get married. I love you and you love me… and…"

Rory walked towards the bed and sit next to Tristan.

"Tristan? Are you done with the talking?"

"Well… not really… I still didn't talk about ummm… kids"

Rory slapped him on the arm playfully. Then she stared lovingly into his blue eyes.

"Tristan… I love you. I love you more than anything in my life, but…"

Tristan sighed.

"But we're still young and marriage is a big thing" he cut her off.

"No… that's not what I wanted to say… and how many times I told you not to interrupt when a person is talking"

"Sorry" he mumbled, staring down at his hands.

"As I was saying… Tristan…"

Tristan looked up piercing his eyes in hers. His eyes filled with hopes.

"I love you… but… you think Chilton will let a married couple be in the school?" she asked innocently.

Tristan's eye widened.

"That's… that's a yes right? Right? That's definitely a yes"

Rory nodded, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my god" Tristan said as he hugged him tightly. "You just made me the happiest man alive. I love you" He whispered to her ears. After a while, they pulled away. "I love you Rory and I promise I will make you the happiest woman alive"

"You know as far as I concern… when a man purposed a woman… there will be this… round thing… and pretty shiny… called an engagement ring" Rory joked.

Tristan fumbled around in his pockets, looking for the box.

"Oh my god. You have the ring?! Tristan… I… I was just kidding"

Tristan took out a small black box and opened it.

"Tristan…"

Tristan picked out the ring from the box and slides it into Rory's ring finger.

"It's so beautiful…"

"It is isn't it? But it looks a lot more beautiful on you"

Rory started to lean in but Tristan stopped her by putting his index finger on her lips.

"I have a cold"

"I don't care" Rory said and she crashed her lips on his. Tristan dipped his head to kiss her. He breathed her name into her parted lips. She relaxed in his arm. Each of them slid their lips together, slanting, sucking, biting. Tristan ran one hand down to cup the softness of her bottom. Trailing kisses from her lips to her ear, he felt her change position, allowing him better access to her neck. His rigidity rested against her private place, and she began to move against him. 

"Tristan" She kissed his ear and neck until he took her lips again. His fingers reached for the buttons of her shirtwaist. She helped him, exposing her shoulder to his wondering mouth. Rory gasped when Tristan sucked her nipple through the fabric of her dress. She moved her hips frantically. 

"You'll get infected" Tristan said, breathless.

"Oh yeah? I can see you starting to feel a lot better"

"Oh yes I am"

"I'm glad"

**See…. I'm not that mean… she said yes.**


	23. Everyone, we're getting married!

**Author: Kimmi**

**Title: Chapter 22: Everyone, we're getting married.**

GILMORE HOUSE 

Tristan and Rory were in the living room. Tristan lied on the couch. His head rested on Rory's lap.

"Tristan?"

"Hmm?" Tristan said. His eyes closed, a warm towel on his fore head and his fingers lingers with Rory's.

"You still didn't answer my question"

"What is it?"

"Will they still let us be in the school? We're engaged"

"Yeah, they will"

"How did you know?"

"Because I already took care of it"

"How?"

"Well… my grandpa and Principal Collins is a very close friend. I asked grandpa to speak to Principal Collins about us and he said yes, so… they talked and Principal Collins agreed, just as long as we concentrate on our study"

"Of course we will"  
  
"That's what I said"

"So your grandpa knew that you were going to propose?"

"Yeah"

"Is he happy with it?"

"Of coarse he is. He was more than happy. Grandpa loves you Rory"

"Well… I'm glad he's happy. Oh my god. I can't believe we're engaged"

"Believe it baby. You're my fiancé now" 

"And you're MY fiancé" Rory said then she plant a kiss on Tristan's fore head. "I cant wait to tell mom, Sookie, Lane, Luke, grandma, grandpa, my dad… everybody! You think they will be happy for us?'

"Baby…" Tristan said, getting up and sat close to Rory. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "Of coarse they will be happy for us" he whispered to her ear. Then he kissed it and moved down to her neck. Kissing and sucking.

"Don't leave a mark please" Rory warned sweetly.

"Umm… just one?"

"No. I have to meet a lot of people today"

Tristan groaned. "Okay…" he kissed her neck one last time and got up.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

Tristan lifted his right pinky. Rory nodded, understood. Tristan removed the towel on his fore head and threw it to Rory's face.

"Hey!" 

Tristan laughed and jogged to the bathroom.

"You are a mean mean fiancé!"

"Yeah baby, I love you too" Tristan shouted from the bathroom.

STARS HOLLOW- ON THE SIDEWALK 

Tristan and Rory were walking on the sidewalk. Rory was in the front and Tristan was left behind.

"Come on Tristan… hurry up"

"I'm still sick you know"

"But you were fine earlier"

"Well… not now. I'm too weak to walk. Baby… hold my hand"

" I cant"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to do this" Rory said, her hands in her jacket's pocket.

"Why did you do that anyway"

"Because… I don't want anyone to see the ring before my mom did"

"Can you use the other one to hold my hand?" Tristan pouted.

"You are spoiled. Spoiled, spoiled, spoiled" Rory said, walking toward him, took his hand in hers and drag him to Independence Inn.

INDEPENDENCE INN 

"Okay… September 28th? Okay. Yeah… Uh huh… Okay… Buh bye Mrs. Carter. Have a nice day" Lorelai said, hanging up the phone. She looked up and saw Tristan and Rory walked in. "Oh my god… you guys must be really bored that you decided to pay me a little visit"

"Hi mom" Rory said, she and Tristan walked to the counter.

"Hey Lorelai"

"So… what brings you guys here?"

"Mom… I—we have something to tell you. Can we uhh… go some place else?"

"Umm… okay"

They walked to the garden on the back.

"Is something wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"No… well… yeah… but its not a bad thing. It's a good thing. A very good thing" Rory stammered. "Mom… "Rory took a deep breathe "Tristan… he… he…"

"What? He what? Oh my god. Is he dying?"

"Hey! No! I'm not dying!" Tristan said.

"Well… you have a cold"

"Its normal. People get sick and they get cold"

"But you have a cold for a week now. There must be something wrong with you"

"That's because I… I…" Tristan stuttered, trying to find a logic answer, wanting to lie that he didn't take his medicines.

"You're dying"

"Lorelai, I'm not dying okay. I'm too… pretty to die"

"Huh. Aren't you supposed to say 'I'm too young to die'?"

"Yeah… but it sounds a lot better"

"Yeah…"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys! I'm trying to say something important here… Mom… Tristan is not dying okay? Plus I said it's a good thing. Tristan dying is not a good thing"

"Sorry sweetie" Lorelai apologized.

" And Tristan… what are you doing?"

"She said I was dying and I was just…"

Rory gave him an evil stare.

"Sorry baby" Tristan apologized.

"So… what is it that you guys wanted to tell me?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom… I… I… Tristan, can I speak to my mom alone please?"

"Yeah sure. I'll wait for you guys inside. I'm going to see what Sookie is doing. I'm hungry"

"Okay"

Tristan kissed Rory on the lips and whispered 'Good luck' into her ear before he left.

"What's going on?" Lorelai was starting to worry.

"Mom… this morning… Tristan… he… umm… proposed… me" Rory laughed nervously.

"Tristan proposed?"

"Umm… yeah"

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yeah… and I said… yes. Well not really. I said 'you think Chilton will let a married couple be in the school' but what I meant was yes. You know… hidden behind that long question…" Rory took her hand out of her pocket and lifted it up, showing her engagement ring "… I'm getting married mom"

"He proposed and you said yes?"

"Yeah"

Lorelai took Rory's hand and examine her engagement ring. Then she let a soft sigh.

"Rory honey… you know marriage is big thing"

"I know mom. Tristan… he already took care of everything. Chilton… our financial… and we're going to live at his house after we get married. He told me that he felt so alone living in that big house all by himself. I want to keep him company mom. I want to take care of him and the most important thing is… I love him mom. And he loves me"

Lorelai stared deeply into her daughter's eyes. _She's ready_ she thought.

"You guys sure about this?"

"Yes"

"Really sure?"

"120% sure mom"

"Okay then… Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, congratulations" Lorelai said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Thank you mom" 

They both cried on each other's shoulder.

"I love you sweetie" Lorelai said, her crying got harder.

"I love you too mom"

Lorelai kissed Rory on the fore head before they pulled away.

"My daughter is getting married" Lorelai said as she wiped the tears on Rory's cheek and Rory wiped hers. "Come on, let's spread the news"

INDEPENDENCE INN- kitchen 

"So what do you think?" Sookie asked.

"It's delicious" Tristan said, his mouth full.

"You think so?"

"Uh huh"

"Good" Sookie let a relief sigh. "I can finally sleep tonight"

"A very good night sleep"

"Yup"

The door opened and Lorelai and Rory came in.

"Lorelai! I asked Tristan to taste my new recipe and he said it's delicious!" 

"Uh huh. That's what I said. And you know when DuGrey said it's delicious, it is delicious. I'm good with food" Tristan said.

"But Tristan… " Rory said, walking towards to where he was sitting and circled her arms around his neck. "… you still have a cold. I know you couldn't taste anything…" 

"What?! You… you couldn't taste?!" Sookie asked.

"Well… it looks delicious…" Tristan said, innocently.

"Baby… come on… I know you couldn't smell either"" Rory said, kissing him on the cheek.

Sookie's eye widened and her jaw dropped.

"Fine… it looks good… plus I'm hungry. I'm sorry Sookie… I'm sure its really delicious. You're the best chef in the world. You know that…" Tristan apologized.

"I'll taste it for you" Rory offered.

"Do you have a cold too?" Sookie questioned.

"No"

"Then how come your nose is red?" Sookie said, then she looked at Lorelai. Her was nose also red. "Ha—have you guys been crying?"

Lorelai and Rory just smiled. Lorelai walked to where Sookie was standing then slung her arm over Sookie's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Sookie"

"What? What what?"

"Rory is getting married"

"Rory who?" Sookie asked, confused.

Rory cleared her throat "Rory me" she said then she lifted her left hand, showing her engagement ring. Sookie didn't say anything. She walked towards Tristan and Rory.

"You proposed?" she asked Tristan. 

"Yes" Tristan answered.

Then she asked Rory. "And you said yes?"

"Yes"

Suddenly Sookie hit them both on their arms.

"Ow!" Both Tristan and Rory said. Then Sookie started to cry and she hugged both Rory and Tristan. 

"I'm SO happy!" Sookie said.

"Thanks Sookie. It means a lot to us that you are happy for us"

Then Lorelai joined them. Four of them hugged for a very long time.

**STARS HOLLOW-On the sidewalk.**

Lorelai, Rory and Tristan were on their way to Luke's.  They ran into Babette.

"Hey Babette" Lorelai accosted.

"Hello Lorelai. How come you guys still here?"

"Umm… we weren't supposed to be here…?"

"Oh dear… you don't know… We are having a town meeting dear"

"Right now?"

"Yes"

"Whats it about?"

"You know when Fran die she left an Inn?"

"Yeah…"

"Well unfortunately she doesn't have a heir so… some people said that it should annihilate"

"What?! They cant do that"

"I know dear"

"I'm going to the meeting. Do you guys wanna go?" Lorelai asked Rory and Tristan.

"Do you wanna go Tristan?" Rory asked.

"I'll go if you go"

"Can we not go mom"

"Of coarse. I'll meet you guys at Luke's"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

LUKE'S DINER 

Rory and Tristan walked in the diner and wet straight to the counter where Luke was standing.

"Hey Luke. How come you didn't go to the town meeting?"

"I'm going. I'm waiting for Cesar to cover for me"

"Oh. Hey Luke?" 

"What do you think about the ring?" Rory asked, showing him her engagement ring.

"Hmm… its nice. Very beautiful. Just bought it?"

"Yeah. Tristan bought it for me"

"That's nice Tristan. Looks expensive but I'm not surprise. You're the richest kid I ever know. So… what do you guys want?"

"Aren't you curious why I gave her such an expensive ring?"

"You love her… you're crazy about her… plus you're rich?"

"Well… that's true but why did I gave her a ring instead of something else?"

"Are we trying to play a 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire' game here…?"

Rory laughed.

"Tristan… just tell him"

"Fine… Luke?"

"What is going on?"

"I gave Rory the ring because… I asked Rory to marry me"

Luke's eye widened. He looked over at Rory, just to make sure that he heard right and Rory nodded.

"We're getting married Luke"

Luke didn't say anything.

"Luke?"

Luke still didn't say anything. He just left the counter and went to the kitchen. After a bout five minutes, he came out with two plates with two burgers and extra fries on them. He placed the plates in front of Rory and Tristan then poured them two big mugs of coffee. "On the house" was all he said. Then he took off his apron, walked over the counter, gave Rory a kiss on her fore head, tapped Tristan on his shoulder and left the diner.

"I take it he's happy for us" Tristan said, taking a bite on his burger.

"Yeah… now we still have the whole town to tell. Today is going to be a long… day" Rory said, eating her fries.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I got an idea"

"What is it?"

Tristan just smirked.

THE TOWN MEETING 

"There's no use. After we annihilate the Inn, we could built something more useful and interesting like and old fashioned soda shoppe" Taylor said.

Rory and Tristan just arrived and they sat next to Lorelai.

"Hey guys… I thought we were supposed to meet at Luke's?"

"Well… we got an important thing to do here"

"In this meeting?"

"Yeah"

"What is it?"

Rory leaned in and whispered something to Lorelai.

"Nice…" Lorelai said, after Rory pulled away.

"Can you guys do it now cuz I cant listen to what Taylor said anymore"

"Okay" Rory started to get up and so did Tristan.

"Think about it guys… The kids will love it. Imagine this… Taylor's Old Fashioned Soda Shoppe and Candy Store"

"Ahem" Rory cleared her throat, to get Taylor's attention.

"Can I help you Rory?" Taylor asked, his hand covered the microphone.

"Can I uhh… use the mic for just a sec please? We got an important thing to announce"

"But—"

"Two minutes?"

"This meeting is very important Rory"

"One minute?"

"Okay… one minute"

"Thank you… Hi… Umm… we're very sorry to interrupt this important meeting but uh… we got a very important announcement to make. Everyone, Tristan and I, we are getting married" Rory finally said, glancing at Tristan who was holding her hand tightly.


	24. The Talk

**Kimmi**

**SAY IT TO MY FACE**

**Chapter 23**

**The Talk**

Thanks to Rory and Tristan, the meeting was postponed. All the people who were in the meeting went to Luke's Diner to celebrate. It was Luke's idea that everyone goes to his diner. He said everything is on the house. 

**LUKE'S DINER**

The diner was filled with people of Stars Hollow. Everyone wanted to congratulate the young couple. Rory and Tristan were talking to Lane when Lorelai interrupt. She said she wanted to talk to Tristan. Tristan nodded and they walked out the diner.

"Oh ooo… here comes the talk" Lane said. She and Rory were watching Tristan and Lorelai from the inside.

"I hope everything is okay" Rory said, his fingers crossed.

CUT TO OUTSIDE THE DINER 

"You know Tristan, when you first started going out with Rory… I always teased her by calling you my future son-in-law?"

"Really?"

"Yeah… and I can't believe it actually come true. Not that I don't want it to happen, I do… because I know you're a really great kid. Huh. I guess I can't call you kid anymore huh? You're getting married. Anyway… you are my future son-in-law. You're marrying my daughter. I… I still can't believe that it happen so soon. You two are still in high school"

"Lorelai… I know you are worry about us and you have every right to be. But you don't have to worry about anything. I know that you probably think that we're too young to handle life as a married couple but we're ready. I'm ready and I know that Rory is ready too. I love her Lorelai. You know that. I love her more than anything, more than I love myself. I knew deep down inside that Rory is the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I promise you Lorelai, I will take care of her. I promise I will make her the happiest woman alive as she did mine. And I would never ever do anything to hurt her"

"Boy, have you been practicing?"

"Well… yeah…"

"That was very nice Tristan"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just promise me… three things"

"Anything"

"You know Rory's dream is going to Harvard right?"

"Yes I know that"

"Please don't take that dream away from her"

"Lorelai, I would never ever do such thing. Rory can do anything she wanted to. She can go to Harvard… Yale… Princeton… anywhere. As long as she's happy. I'll support her no matter what"

"Okay. Number two… don't you ever EVER hurt her. If you do, I will soak  acid on your pretty face"

"I love my face so I promise I wont hurt her"

"The last thing is… don't deprive her coffee supply"

"Hmm… you should put it at number one"

Lorelai gave him an evil glare.

"Sorry" Tristan apologized. "Don't worry. That's the last thing I wanna do. Believe me"

"Okay… we're finish then"

"We are?"

"Yes. If there anything I forgot to tell you, I'll do it later"

"Okay. Can we go inside now?"

"Yes. I need coffee"

"Oh yeah… me too"

AN: Hey guys. Umm… I was just wondering. What do you think about my english now? You think its getting better or worst or… nothings change (which means it still sucks)


	25. Just Like Mummy

**Kimmi**

**Say It To My Face**

**Chapter 24**

**Just Like Mummy**

Emily and Richard were more than happy when Rory told them that she and Tristan were getting married. They had been dreaming about it since they started dating. Now, all they were worried was how were they going to face their day at school tomorrow.

CHILTON 

Tristan and Rory were on their way to Rory's locker hand in hand. As they expected, they were receiving all kinds of look from the students. The look of surprised, the jealous look, the I-don't-care look and some of them were actually happy about their engagement especially Tristan's close friend. Once they arrived at Rory's locker, Paris interrupted both of them.

"Did you know that 77.99% couple who got married in young age would get a divorce after their 6 months of marriage? **(A.N: Hee… hee… I made that up =P)**" Paris said.

"Now we know. Thanks Paris. Didn't know you're **that** happy for us" Tristan teased. "77.99% huh? But don't worry, we're in the… 22.01% group" he continued.

"I just want to make sure you guys know that. Anyway, congratulations"

"Thank you Paris" Tristan said as he walked behind Rory and circled his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder.

"Thanks Paris" Rory said sweetly.

"Who told you?" Tristan asked.

"Someone came up to me and told me. I don't even know her"

"So… it's all over school by now?"

"Yup. Did Principal Collins know about this?"

"Yeah, he does"

"Well, he wants to see you two"

"Right now?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. So… I'll see you guys later. Oh and Rory, we have a meeting after lunch"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

With that Paris left.

"So… I wonder what Principal Collins wants" Rory said, bending down picking up her bag pack.

"He wants to congratulate us of course" Tristan said, taking Rory's bag pack and slung it over his shoulder. Then put his arms on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, maybe"

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Guess what?" Tristan said softly as he plant kisses on Rory's forehead to her right cheek and down to her neck.

"What?"

"I love you" his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm… I've been waiting for you to say that since you picked me up this morning" Rory said, wrapping her arms around Tristan's waist.

"You know I love you baby"

"Yes I do and I love you too". She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. It lingers there for a few seconds until Tristan started to respond to the kiss. Their lips moved together slowly and softly. The kiss was full of love and promise that they would stay together… forever… Rory was the one who broke the kiss. She pulled away softly. Her head tilted to the right and she kissed Tristan's neck once… twice… causing him to moaned **her** name.

"We better go. We wouldn't want to make Principal Collins waiting aren't we?" Rory said.

Tristan cleared his throat. "Uh… yeah. Let's go"

CAFETERIA 

After having the 'talk' with the headmaster, they headed to their class. When they the bell ring, they went to the cafeteria.

 "Rory, aren't you hungry?" Tristan asked as he watched Rory was too concentrates on her reading, not touching her lunch.

Rory looked up from her book and looked at him lovingly and said "No not really. I'm still full with what I had this morning"

"Okay. Do you want to drink?" he asked, offering her his coke.

"Yes, thank you"

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right back ok? I gotta go to the bathroom"

"Okay"

Tristan stood up and bent down to give Rory a quick kiss before he left. When Tristan left, Amber and a few of her friends approached Rory.

"Hi Rory" Amber said.

"Hi umm… Amber" Looking up questionably at Amber, who was standing beside her.

"You know Rory… you weren't exactly what I thought you were"

"Umm… what?" Rory asked, innocently.

"Huh. There goes that innocent face of yours again"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nice ring by the way"

"Umm… thanks"

"Very…… expensive. You know Rory, if I knew that got pregnant was all it could take to get Tristan hooked… I wouldn't mind it. He's rich… and hot. He's perfect"

"Amber, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Rory… you can play 'dumb' with other people but not me **Mary**. I know why you guys got engaged"

"Oh yeah? Care to tell me?"

"You're pregnant. Just like mummy"

Rory's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Amber just said. Where did she hear that? And why is she bringing up her mom? That was too much. Way too much. But she choose not to argue about it with Amber because she knew that she would not give up and Amber probably would say something that hurt her so she didn't say anything. She tried to ignore her and continue her reading. 

"You and your mom are just… cheap"

"Okay, what is your problem?!"

"You, you slut"

"You know what? You can say whatever you say. I don't care. I'm not pregnant and don't you dare say anything about my mom!"

"Ooo… Mary's going mad…" Amber said in a singsong and her friends just chuckles. "Poor Tristan. Got stuck with another pregnant Gilmore"

Rory bit her bottom lip, trying to hold her anger. _Where is he_? She thought as she looked at the cafeteria's door, hoping that Tristan would show up anytime soon.

"Your mom sure taught you well. You picked a rich guy… That's very smart Rory. You sure got a high taste for a small town girl"

Rory felt like someone had hit her hard on her chest with a baseball batch. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Not in front of Amber. If she did cry, it would prove that Amber was right. Her face hurt so badly for holding herself from crying.

Amber and her friends started to laugh. Rory couldn't hold her tears any longer. She walked out of the cafeteria as quickly as she can, leaving all her stuff on the table. The laughs just got harder and louder. 

When Rory ran out of the cafeteria, she bumped into Tristan who was on his way back to the cafeteria.

"Sorry" Rory muttered softly, didn't even bother to look at the guy she bumped into.

"Rory?" Tristan said, his hands on her shoulder, keeping her still because she was trying to get away. "Where are you going?"

Once Rory recognized the voice, she threw her arms around his neck… hugging him tightly… crying on his shoulder.

"Wha—Rory?" he called her name softly. He rubbed her back up and down slowly. "shh…" he calmed her down.

Rory pulled away, sniffing. Tristan tucked her hair that was falling in front of her face behind her ear.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked so softly. "Tell me… you're freaking me out here"

"They thinks I'm pregnant" Rory managed to speak.

"What? Who did?" Tristan asked. His voice was still soft.

"Amber and her friends. They think we got engaged because I'm pregnant"

"Baby…" Tristan pulled her into a hug. "You know it's not true…" he whispered slowly.

"I know… but all the things she said about me and my mom was just too much"

"Rory… please don't cry. Especially because of her. She's not worth your tears. She's just jealous because you have me and I'm marrying you. Don't cry baby…"

Rory pulled away. She wiped her tears with her palms and took a deep breath. 

"You're right. She's not worth my tears."

"She worth nothing"

Rory smiled weakly.

"Aww… that's my baby" He kissed her right cheek then her left cheek before kissing her lips softly.

"I'm going to the girls' bathroom"

"I'll walk you there"

Rory nodded and took Tristan hand in hers and started to walk but Tristan stopped her.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Remember that okay?"

"I know. I love you too"

They exchanged sweet smile and walked to the girls' bathroom. When Rory wasn't looking at him, Tristan clenched his jaw tightly, holding his anger. 


	26. I Kiss Your Laughs Away

**Kimmi**

**Say It To My Face**

**Chapter 26: I kiss you laughs away**

**CHILTON-Girls' bathroom**

"Rory? Are you okay in there?" Tristan asked, standing outside of the girls' bathroom.

"I'll be right out in a second" Rory answered from the inside. She washed her face one last time. After she wiped her wet and red face with the face tissue, she took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Screw Amber. Screw everybody. They're just jealous cuz Tristan loves me. and I'm getting married. Let them say, let them talk. I'm happy with Tristan and I'm getting married. I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married" Rory said to herself. Luckily she was alone in the room "I'm getting married… with Tristan" she said as she smiled unconsciously. Just thinking about him makes her so happy.

"Rory?" Tristan called out.

Rory took another deep breath and got out of the girls' room, smiling… not wanting to make her fiancé worried. When she stepped out of the room, she looked at Tristan who was leaning his back against the wall, hands in his pockets and he stared deep onto the floor like he could see right through it.

"Hey" Rory said softly.

"Hey" Tristan said, taking his hands out of the pockets and circled them around Rory's waist. "You okay?" he asked. His voice barely above whisper.

Rory didn't say anything. She just gave him the sweetest smile and nodded.

"Good" Tristan said as he leaned in to give his fiancé a kiss.

"Achoo!" Rory sneezed right in front of his face. Tristan automatically closed his eyes. "Sorry sorry sorry" Rory apologized as she caressed his cheeks with both of her hands. Tristan opened his eyes and laughed as he tightened his hold on Rory.

"You're not allergic of me are you?" Tristan asked, still laughing.

"What? No no no. I'm just… being normal. Normal people sneeze"

Tristan's laugh just got harder and louder.

"Stop laughing" Rory said as she tried not to laugh and hit him playfully on the chest.

"Make me" Tristan said, still laughing.

Rory bit her bottom lip and spun around then walked away from Tristan.

Tristan laughs stopped immediately. "Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

Rory turned around. "Aha! I just make your laugh stop" Rory said proudly then she laugh when she looked at Tristan's disbelief face.

"Okay… and now… its my turn to make **your** laugh stop" Tristan said.

He took Rory's left hand with his right one, pulling her to him. He rested his left hand on her hip then leaned down, capturing her lips with his. He brought Rory's left hand to the back of his neck as Rory brought her right hand up to his shoulder and circled them around his neck. Tristan moved his right hand from Rory's down to her arm… her shoulder… slightly touch the side of her breast, causing her to moan and finally his hand rested on her hip. He slowly motioned her to the wall. He backed her slowly against it. They kissed passionately. Tongue battled. Tristan broke the kiss for about 0.5 second and started placing open mouthed kisses along her jaw line to the back of her right ear. He then moved down to her neck. Rory bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of his hot kisses. Tristan moved up from her neck and captured her lips with his swollen lips again, letting his tongue exploring her mouth fully without asking for permission whatsoever. Tristan bent his body a little so his right hand could reach down to the back of Rory's knee. The kiss never broke. He caressed the soft skin there up and down slowly and sensually while his left hand still rested on her hip. Rory moaned in pleasure as she tangled her fingers in his soft hair. They kissed, tasted and explored until they heard laughs from a group of girls. Rory was the one who pulled away as Tristan groaned in disappointment. They breathe heavily as their nose touched.

"I love you baby" Tristan whispered, only for her to hear.

"I love you too"

They kissed one last time and pulled away smiling. Tristan took Rory's hand in his and they walked together to their lockers.


	27. Sometimes Revenge Is A Good Thing To Do

**Kimmi**

**Say It To My Face**

**Chapter 26: Sometimes Revenge Is A Good Thing To Do**

Author's note: I wanted to say thank you to smile1 for your ideas… about the shopping thing. I actually never thought of it. But I'll write about it soon. I just want to get this Amber thing done. I also want to say thank you for the people who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. I'm so glad you guys like it even though I'm pretty sure it was kind of hard to read sometimes because my English sucks. Oh and uhh… to differentlyhappy… I live in Malaysia so I speak Malay.

CHILTON-Cafeteria 

Rory and Tristan were sitting on their table, continuing their lunch. 

"Hey Rory… I'll be right back okay?" Tristan said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked, looking up.

"I just want to say hi to my friends there" Tristan said, pointing at where his friends were sitting.

"Okay" Rory said, giving him a sweet smile.

**Meanwhile… at Tristan's friends table…**

"God I wish I could find a girlfriend like Rory" Matthew said. He was one of Tristan's best friends.

"Who wouldn't?" Jake said.

"Oh hey… look who's coming this way… our groom…" Sam said. They all looked up from their meal and raised their hands as saying hi. Then, the three of them started humming the wedding song.

"Thank you… thank you very much" Tristan said and sat down next to Matt. "Hey… are you guys busy right now?"

"No… not really. We're pretty much bored right now" Jake said, continue eating his lunch.

"And do we look like an alien or something because Amber and her friends keep staring at us and they're whispering and laughing. That's really annoying" Matthew said.

"We can't really blame them. We should blame our pretty faces" Sam said, smirking.

"Well… since you guys are bored… I kind of need your help"

"Anything man"

"Okay… here it is…"

Meanwhile… at Amber's and her friends table… 

"God Amber you were such a bitch at Rory" Marissa said, grinning.

"Thanks. I tried" Amber said proudly.

"You'll go to Nick's party tonight Mar?" Alice asked.

"Of course" Marissa said.

"With who?" Amber asked.

"Matt" Marissa simply answered.

"Matt McGregor?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Yup"

"Oh my god! He asked you?" Amber asked.

"No but he will. Trust me" Marissa said, confidently then looked at Matthew who was laughing with Jake, Sam and Tristan. Then the four of them started getting up.

"Oh my god. Am I hallucinating or they are really walking toward us" Alice said.

"See. I told you" Marissa said.

Tristan stopped at his table with Rory while Jake, Sam and Matthew continued their walk to Amber and her friends' table.

"Showtime" Tristan whispered at Rory. Rory just gave him the questional look and looked over at Amber and her friends.

"Hey ladies…" Matt said as he took a seat next to Marissa while Jake took a seat next to Amber and Sam sat next to Alice.

"Hello boys…" Marissa said, looking up and down at Matt.

"So… what's up girls" Jake asked. (Sounds like Jackass? lol *ahem* sorry :P) 

"Nothing… we were just talking about Nick's party"

"Oh… Nick's party… Tomorrow night right?" Matt asked. His left hand was playing with Marissa's soft blonde hair while he kept his right hand behind his back.

"Yeah…" Marissa answered, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes twinkling, hoping that Matt would ask her out. "Are you guys going?"

"Of coarse. We wouldn't miss it for the world" Sam answered then winked his left eye at Amber.

"Do you guys want to go to the party with us?" Amber asked.

"Well…"

"It would be **fun**… trust me"

"Well… you're asking us at a very good time cuz we're in a really good mood right now so… yeah. We'll go to the party with you guys"

"Cool. So… we'll meet all three of you there?" Marissa asked.

"Yup" Jake simply answered.

"Okay"

Matt, Jake and Sam started getting up from their seats.

"Hey guys… since we're in a very good mood… why don't we give these girls a hug" Matt suggested. His right hand still on his back. So were Sam's and Jake's. But neither one of the girls noticed. Jake bended his body to give a hug to Marissa while Sam did the same to Alice and Jake to Amber. The girls just giggled and hug them back. After a good few minutes, all three of them pulled away. 

Meanwhile…

Rory who was watching the scene with Tristan couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh my god" she whispered to Tristan.

"Oh no…" Matt suddenly said. "My hands are dirty" he continued, looking down at his right hand. "I think it's chocolate"

"Hey wait a second, my hands are dirty too" Sam said, also looking at his right hand. "Mine isn't chocolate. Its ketchup"

"Oh shit! How in the world I got mustard in my hand" Jake said, faking a surprised.

Amber, Marissa and Alice just looked at each other. Their eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh no… if our hands are dirty then…"

Marissa's jaw dropped. "No way" She tried to look over her shoulder to find strain of chocolate. Unfortunately she wasn't wearing her blue blazer. She took it off earlier that day. So were Amber and Alice. So the three of them only wore their light blue shirt.

"Oh my god. There's chocolate on your back Mar" Amber said.

"Oh no… I'm sorry Marissa. I didn't know my hands are dirty" Matt said, trying to hold his laughs.

"Oh shit. Amber you got mustard on you back and you… you know what's on you back Alice"

"Aww… we're really really sorry. Do you want us to help you clean them up?" Sam asked. All three of them were making a fake puppy look.

"Argh! You jerk! You guys planned this don't you?"

"Well… yeah" Jake said. Then the boys started laughing so hard that got the attention form all the people in the cafeteria.

All the girls groaned and stormed out of the cafeteria. The laughs just got harder and louder.

**Author's note: Does anyone out there is kind enough to be my beta-reader? I would love to have one (^o^)**


End file.
